Five Years Changes Everything
by Cassiopeia823
Summary: Dr. Kat Martin has finally come home, and nothing's the same. Her best friend is a criminal in a mental instituion, and now she's questioning who Dr. Zack Addy really is... Set after Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond, Zack/OC and a few other pairings...
1. Homecoming

'I'm sorry, but it's true.'

The lawyer's words felt muffled in her ears. So what she'd feared was actually true; Zack Addy was in a Mental Institution. He would remain there until deemed sane, and then be transferred to prison.

'Thank you for the information, Mr. Brooks.' She replied almost robotically. 'I will be in touch.'

'Of course, Dr. Martin.' The lawyer– her lawyer– replied, and then hung up the phone.

Dr. Kat Martin stared around her home office in her brand new apartment. An old friend had already furnished it- hanging all the degrees and awards, and the photographs. Right now, her achievements felt meaningless next to the memories of her best friend, forever captured in a frame.

Five years ago, Zack had been her best friend, not that may people they knew now were aware of it. Partially because he never talked much about himself with others – she knew. But also because she'd been away in Africa for almost half a decade. And even though they'd kept in touch…

'Amazing the difference time can make.' She whispered aloud. 'I left, and you were fine. I come back, and you're in the asylum. Maybe if I'd been here – '

She stopped herself from completing the thought. Kat, more than anyone, knew that "maybe" didn't change a thing. Now was a time for action, and her first act, would be to go see him. Zack would certainly be in for a surprise.

The room used for visiting at McKinley Psychiatric Facility for the Criminally Insane, was very stark and dim. Kat felt uneasy just sitting in there alone. She'd always hated sitting still, with nothing to do. Her hands and eyes craved work, of at least another person. She had always been the people person – but had that changed too?

* * *

The jingle of keys announced his arrival. Kat turned to see Zack being lead into the room by a strong-looking orderly. Oh how he'd changed and stayed the same; he was still the same Zack, but thinner, and pale. He looked like he hadn't seen the sun in ages, or eaten much of anything, and the dark circles under his eyes gave the impression he wasn't sleeping much either.

'Take your time kiddo,' the orderly said in a laid-back tone. 'She's way too cute to be your sister.'

Zack waited until he had left before speaking. 'Kat, you finally came home.'

'Five years of digging in African dirt, sleeping in a tent — I began to wonder if Archaeology was even worth it.' She said with only a trace of a smile. 'But that's not why I came here; to talk about myself. I really need some answers Zack. Please tell me what's going on.'

Zack drew in a deep breath, and let it out as a long sigh. 'Shortly after retuning from Iraq—which I know I wrote to you about in my emails—I met a man who called himself The Master. He was a cannibalistic serial killer, and he made me his Apprentice. I was made to do whatever he told me to—or die. The Apprentice was expendable—I was expendable.'

'What did he make you do Zack?' She asked, not really wanting to even know the answer.

'I gave him information which led The Master to one of his targets; I changed my findings in evidence; I stole canine teeth from Jeffersonian skulls; and I created an explosion in the lab, which led the team to find me out.'

Kat was a little confused. 'How does that add up to being declared insane Zack? It isn't logical.'

'They believe I killed the target on The Master's behalf. This was my plea bargain.' Looking up, his eyes shone with defiance. 'I would rather be here forever, than in prison or on death row.'

Kat found herself lost for words. Her eyes drifted away from Zack's face defeated face, and came to rest on his gloved hands. Guessing what was underneath the black leather, she touched one lightly. 'I'm guessing the explosion?'

'I miscalculated the blast, because Hodgins was standing too close for too long. It was three times stronger than I had planned, and nearly destroyed my hands.' He said bitterly. 'Here, they allow me to undergo therapy, and I've regained eighty percent motor function.'

'Is that the upside to being here?'

'There are others.' He admitted. 'They monitor the patients well, and I don't share my room with anyone. My ward is small, and the other patients avoid me. Only the orderlies and my therapist know I'm quite sane, and I've sworn them all to secrecy.'

The look in Zack's eyes was bitter, and it broke Kat's heart. Zack had never been a bitter person when she had been here. 'This should never have happened to you Zack.' She said quietly. 'I should never have left the U.S.'

'Kat.' He said firmly. 'I made my choices, and for a lot of very interesting reasons. If you knew, you'd be proud of me.'

'I already am Zack.' She said with what she hoped was a half decent smile. 'Even if all of this just feels like "fair is foul, and foul is fair" to me. But as long as everyone from the Jeffersonian has come to see you, I know the world hasn't gone crazy.'

'They have.' He assured her. 'Even Agent Booth has been here. I was actually very surprised; he usually avoided me as much as possible…'

Kat just smiled. She was relieved to hear that Zack still had other friends. He'd lasted six months so far, with their support. 'In your emails—up until you stopped sending them anyways—they sounded like great people. I hope I can meet them.'

Zack nodded. 'At least before you leave for another dig. Do you have any ideas as to where the next one will be?'

'I think it's time to put my Archaeology PhD aside.' Kat admitted. 'I want to be here, when all of this is over; I'll find a position as an Anthropologist somewhere. I didn't complete my degree before you for nothing!'

'Dr. Brennan is still looking of another assistant.' Zack said thoughtfully. 'I suggest you send her an application. She would certainly appreciate your credentials.'

What would I do without you Zack?' She sighed.

'You would find another long-distance friend, though maybe not one as intelligent as me.'

Kat dared another look into Zack's eyes, and caught a glimpse of him as he'd before; innocent, sheltered, and awkwardly charming. It caused her heart to pain her the same way it had to say goodbye all those years ago.

'I guess I need to get going.' She said quietly. 'But I'll be back. I wish I could come more than once a week, but it's enough.' She stood to go.

'Goodbye Kat.' Zack replied, and catching a hold of her hand, gave it a light squeeze with his still-healing one. 'I hope you get that job.'

Kat made it out of the asylum, across the parking lot, and into her car before the damn broke. Then the tears came in a flash-flood as she cried for her best friend; the one she'd always cared about more than anyone else in the world.


	2. Unusual Happenings

Dr. Camille Saroyan walked into Brennan's office looking concerned. 'You're Angela's best friend right?'

'Yes.' She replied, hardly glancing up from her paperwork.

'So you would be the one to know what's wrong with her.'

As far as Brennan knew, nothing was physically wrong with Angela, which meant that Cam meant emotionally. 'She did break up with Hodgins.'

'I know that!' Cam snapped.

'And she misses him a great deal, which is considered very normal.'

Cam seemed to consider this explanation for a moment, and then her face clouded with more concern. 'Maybe we ought to try and help her.'

'It's her business, not ours.' Brennan pointed out.

'Bren, you and I both know that if either of us was in Angela's position, she would be right in there, trying to cheer us up, or even attempt to fix the relationship.'

It was true. Angela would never be at ease with herself, if any of her friends were upset, and she had not made an attempt to lessen it. So why should they not do the same? Even as Brennan thought it, her eyes found the stack of paperwork before her.

'I should really be doing some of these Limbo reports.' She sighed dejectedly.

'The dead wait,' Cam reasoned. 'They have tons of time. Angela needs us now.'

* * *

Booth came across Sweets hanging around outside his partner's office, and knew he was snooping. 'What'cha doin' Sweets?'

The younger man nearly jumped right out of his skin. 'Nothing! Just waiting for something to do; maybe a new case.'

Putting a hand on Sweets' shoulder, Booth began to casually steer him away from Brennan's office. 'So you don't have any other patients to talk to Sweets? I can't see why you'd only have Bones and me to analyze and…help.' The last word was a stretch.

'Well Angela asked for my help a couple of times, and of course I go to McKinley to work with Zack.'

At the mention of Zack's name, he felt his muscles involuntarily tense. That whole mess…it was too much like "Alice through the Looking Glass". Zack didn't belong in an asylum—not even for the crimes he'd committed. Not even for hurting Brennan so badly.

'Truth is,' Sweets continued. 'I'm so into just focusing on you guys, and writing my book. I've directed most of my other clients towards other Psychologists.'

'Why are Bones and I so interesting?'

A devilish grin crept onto Sweets' face, and Booth immediately regretted asking. 'Because both of you refuse to acknowledge that you are so into one another.'

'We are not!'

'Let me explain…'

* * *

Hodgins was idly playing with one of his beetles, while waiting for a particulate printout. Things in the Medico-Legal lab were slow lately. Booth hadn't brought in any cases in the past couple of months, and the days were taking on the lethargic quality they'd had before he'd been partnered with Brennan.

Then he noticed her milling around the base of the forensics platform. She was a petite brunette, wearing a light grey suit, and her dark curls clipped back casually. 'Can I help you miss?'

She turned, and Hodgins realized that she was young—very young. Certainly not a day over thirty; maybe even Zack's age.

'I'm looking for Dr. Brennan. I've applied to be her new assistant, and she asked that I come in for an interview. Of course, I can't find her anywhere.' She aid with the uneasy laugh of one not used to her situation or location.

'Well I'm Dr. Hodgins—the team Entomologist.'

'Dr. Kat Martin. I'm not actually one of Dr. Brennan's students—I'm already an Anthropologist and Archaeologist.' She said by way of introduction. 'I hope it doesn't sound like I'm bragging. I would never have even found out about the position if a friend hadn't let me know.'

Hodgins felt a smirk coming on. 'Aren't you a little overqualified?'

'I just got back from five years in Africa, and I need a job.' Kat replied slightly defensively. 'There aren't a million opportunities in my field, and one does not go from digging up early humans to flipping burgers. Even if they are twenty seven.'

So she was Zack's age. That meant she must have completed her degrees—without Zack's laziness—by the age of twenty two. Kat Martin was another "super genius" like Zack had been—was.

'Do you know about Dr. Brennan's former assistant, Dr. Addy?' Hodgins asked. He wanted to know just how much the general public knew.

'I know he was sent to a psychiatric facility for aiding a serial killer.' Kat replied tightly. 'Dr. Addy never saw trial, correct?'

'Correct. I don't like what happened to Zack; he was my best friend.'

The hardness in Kat's eyes softened a little. 'I'm sorry. I don't know how that must have felt to see your best friend sent there.'

The way she'd worded it, made Hodgins wonder. 'It's the same as having your best friend at McKinley Psychiatric Facility.' He said cautiously, waiting for her reaction.

'Then maybe I do know.'

He had guessed correctly. 'You're a friend of Zack's too.'

Kat nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. 'He's one of my best friends; we went to University together, though I didn't study much under Dr. Brennan. I think she would have remembered me if I'd taken her forensic anthropology course.

'But why would Zack not mention you to any of us? Not even his best friend?'

'When did Zack ever casually mention anything about himself? I bet you don't even know his eldest brother's name. If you'd known to ask directly, Zack probably would have told you all about me—from my eye color to my favourite restaurant.' Kat smiled. 'Hell, I've known him for almost a decade, and there are still things I don't know about him. That's just Zack.'

* * *

Angela was surprised to see her best friends and bosses, walk into her office looking worried. 'Guys, what's wrong?'

'That's what we were about to ask you, only not plural.' Brennan said. She seemed a little too interested in this coincidence, but was trying to stay focused.

'I'm fine.' Angela replied airily. Too airily—Cam caught on.

'You're not fine—you're miserable. You're moping in your office the same way Hodgins is moping around his workstation. Maybe it's the combination of losing Zack and Hodgins one after the other, but it's still not right.'

'I know.' She admitted. 'It's just…I really miss Hodgins. I miss never feeling alone, or like the other side of the bed is empty.'

The other two women nodded in sympathy. They had never had quite that level of commitment, but they could still understand. Especially about the bed feeling empty.

'As twisted as it sounds, this is all Sweets' fault.' Cam said bitterly. 'If that little pain in the ass had just kept his mouth shut—'

'It's not his fault.' Angela said wearily. 'Either one of us did something wrong, or maybe we were never meant to be.'

Brennan shook her head. 'I have never met two people more fated to be together.' She said with a small smile. 'Maybe the road of fate just has a few tough patches.'

'_Rough_ patches.' Cam corrected. 'And I thought you didn't believe in destiny or fate.'

'Only when I need to.'

* * *

Booth had patiently listened to every one of Sweets' arguments, and dismissed them one by one. 'No wonder everyone thinks your profession is a joke.'

'They do? That's totally not cool.'

Booth rolled his eyes. 'That's exactly what I'm talking about. You don't sound professional at all. You're stuck in teenager mode.'

'I'm not the one wearing the belt buckle,' Sweets argued. 'And my suits are much better made than yours.'

'The suit doesn't make the man. The man makes the man, and you are not a man.'

'Fine.' Sweets shot back, fed up with the topic. 'What should I be doing then?'

Booth smirked. 'Use FBI-worthy lingo, back up your half-assed theories properly, and don't try to play love-guru. You really fucked it up last time.'

'I went by the book—'

'Nobody is by the book.' Booth cut him off. 'I mean, who'd use the same tactics on Bones and me?'

'Good point.' The younger man admitted grudgingly.

* * *

Bringing Kat a cup of tea, rather than a coffee like his own, Hodgins was reminded of his best friend. 'Zack didn't drink much coffee either. It was hilarious when he did, because he'd tweak out, like Brennan on meth.'

'Dr. Brennan?' Kat asked with eyebrows raised in disbelief.

'She accidentally inhaled some when a wall in a club broke open. Apparently this big cloud of meth came out, and then they saw there was a mummy back there.'

This bit of information brought a grin to the young woman's face. 'I don't know about Dr. Brennan on meth, but Zack always got wired from caffeine. It may very well have been linked to the mild Asperger's Syndrome. As for myself, I just don't like the jitters.'

'You don't have A.S.?' Hodgins guessed.

'Nah,' she shrugged. 'We still don't know how I turned out so incredibly brilliant. That's why I'm donating by brain to the best neuro-scientists when I croak.'

'So aside from the high IQs, you and Zack aren't all that much alike. How did you even get him to talk to you?'

Kat's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 'First day of classes, we had a lecture, and you know how those lecture theatre aisles are really cramped? Well, Zack tripped over his own feet, and fell on top of me, face-planting into my chest.'

'No way.' Hodgins said in disbelief.

'Way. He was so sweetly apologetic; I got him to sit beside me just so I could get to know him better. Besides, I thought he was pretty cute.'

Hodgins waited until his laughter had subsided before trusting himself to speak. 'Poor kid…he never was especially suave, or coordinated. Though I tried to teach him all I knew.'

'And you know a lot?' She asked cynically.

'You're talking to a guy who nearly got married twice. Though last time my fiancée broke it to me she was already married at the altar. Then she got divorced, and her ex drove a bit of a wedge between us.'

Hodgins had let the words just tumble out. It was as if he were saying them to Zack, rather than a girl he'd just met. It was a good sign as far as Kat went.

'Well, I wish I had some advice for you, but the "motherland" isn't the best place for long term relationships. Out of twenty other crew members on the dig, fifteen were male. Ten of those were married, two were gay, and the other three were interns who were barely legal. Most of them were geeks anyways.'

Hodgins grinned. 'Gotta watch who you're calling geeks—this place is crawling with them.'

* * *

'So if you still love Hodgins, why did you break up in the first place?' Cam asked.

'We couldn't trust each other. He didn't trust I'd be faithful, I didn't trust he'd trust me—'

Cam was already lost. She liked to have things as straightforward as possible; not wordy. Brennan seemed to be just fine with it, however, and for once was the insightful one.

'Trust needs to be earned, and that doesn't happen right away. Booth and I worked hard at trusting one another as partners, and even still we have issues at times.'

'But Hodgins and I were together for a long time—'

'That doesn't mean you worked at trusting one another.' Brennan pointed out. 'I mean, you expended an awful amount of energy into finding your ex-husband. I wouldn't be surprised if that made Hodgins feel uncomfortable and insecure.'

'Hello—' Cam exclaimed. 'We're talking Grayson Barasa. You didn't meet him Bren.'

The fact that Cam could still drool over Angela's ex-husband seemed almost laughable to Brennan. Though it was true she'd never seen him in person. Would she find him as attractive as everyone else?

'If we're done discussing my ex, I want to know what I should do.' Angela sighed heavily. 'I just wish things were back to the way they were before the wedding.'

'Before Zack…' Cam started, and then stopped. 'I know what you mean.'

Brennan knew that Zack was another part of the problem. Everyone missed him all the time—despite what he'd done—and grieved him as if he were dead. But he wasn't—he was simply gone. Perhaps that was what made it all the worse; Zack was just beyond their reach.

'We can't go back there.' She said firmly. 'We just need to work with what we've got.'

* * *

After listening to him constantly, Sweets was really getting on Booth's nerves. The kid went on, and on, and wouldn't shut up. It was as if his mouth ran on Energizer batteries. Now he was rattling on about Daisy, one of Brennan's students, being fired so quickly.

'It wasn't fair, because Dr. Brennan didn't even give her a real chance. Daisy is an awesome girl, and pretty fine too…'

'I'm done talking Sweets.'

'Come on Booth. Not even dude to dude?'

Booth rolled his eyes heavenward. 'Dude is for teenagers, potheads, and rock stars; you are none of those. And don't tell me to "come on". That's all Bones could say as I was bleeding to death of a gunshot wound.'

Sweets grinned maliciously. 'You'd rather she'd professed undying love for you.'

'No!'

'So you don't want her to love you?'

'No…' He was cornered. Damn that sneaky kid.

'Why are you so afraid to open up Booth?' Sweets asked. The question, for once, wasn't probing, cocky, arrogant, sneaky, manipulative, or obnoxious. Sweets just wanted earnestly to know—like Dr. Wyatt had wanted to know.

'Sometimes, you want to present yourself like a rock—solid, and dependable. You can't do that if the world knows your weaknesses.' Booth admitted.

'That's what I'm here for; to know that kind of stuff. You and Dr. Brennan should be able to tell me just about anything.'

'You do realize we think you're full of crap, right?' He asked, wanting to make sure Sweets was aware of reality.

'Zack takes me seriously.' The young man replied defensively. 'He actually talks to me during our sessions.'

He'd hit a nerve. 'Zack is doing whatever it takes to get out of McKinley. That does not reflect on whether or not you're full of crap.'

'Do you even know why he even agreed to go there?' Sweet's question was more of an accusation. 'If you don't, I suggest you go and ask him, seeing as I'm full of crap!'

So he'd finally had enough. Sweets was taking no more of their abuse with a smile. He was tired of not being taken seriously—taken like a professional.

* * *

'I don't understand where Dr. Brennan would be.' Kat sighed. She was obviously impatient to have the interview that could begin a whole new career; which had been scheduled for almost an hour ago. 'What could she be doing for so long?'

'She's probably attempting to sort out an emotional crisis.' Hodgins replied, as if this were an everyday occurrence, which it really wasn't. 'I say trying, because she's not exactly the most emotionally with-it person.'

'That's what Zack told me. That she's almost as bad with feelings as he is, and that you and Angela were the best. And, that you two had a really strong relationship. A lot of really deep, passionate love; the kind that never dies. Soul mate love. '

Hodgins was amazed. 'Zack was that eloquent and poetic?'

Kat smiled sheepishly. 'Okay, so maybe I put it into better terms than he did; but you and I both know Zack didn't have a romantic bone in his body. Or an angry one.'

He felt a question welling up inside of him, but was almost afraid to ask it. 'Kat, do you think Zack could have killed anybody?'

The young woman shook her head with a determined look etched onto her face. 'Never. Not in a hundred years. And if he had, I would begin to question if Zackary Uriah Addy had ever returned from Iraq.'

'I made sure of that. Fingerprints and DNA.' Hodgins chuckled. 'I just want you to understand, though, that you and I are pretty much alone in this. The rest of the team believed his confession, and no one has ever questioned it, so far as I know.'

She nodded slowly, her eyes a little too bright. 'I was afraid that was the case.'

* * *

Brennan had been running through her sparse mental collection of advice, looking for something to help Angela, when it hit her. It was simple, but might very well be the hardest thing to do.

'Ange, you're going to have to tell Hodgins how you feel, in person.'

Angela looked utterly stricken. 'You want me to do that?'

She was desperately looking from Cam to Brennan, in search of a way out of this. But they knew it would be only for the best. 'I can't…'

'If you love him enough, you can.' Cam assured her. 'He wants you back so badly.'

Admitting defeat, Angela seemed to realize it would be better to do it now, while she still had some courage left. She marched out of the shelter of her office with her friends in tow. Hodgins would be up on the platform, she knew, and was so determined, she missed passing right by Booth and Sweets.

'Something's going down,' Sweets observed with interest. 'And I am so going to check it out.'

Booth hesitated to follow, then gave in. Truthfully, he was just as curious as the younger man, but didn't want to seem too eager. It was time to start setting an example—maybe.

They caught up with everyone just as they reached the platform, and Booth noticed Hodgins was up there with an unfamiliar young lady.

'Dr. Hodgins, who is this, and what is she doing up on the forensics platform unauthorized?' Cam asked disapprovingly.

Hodgins jumped to his feet. 'I, uh, let her up here. Seeing as we have no active cases. She's—'

'Dr. Katherine Martin.' She said, extending her hand to both Cam and Brennan. 'We had an appointment, Dr. Brennan, which we are running an hour behind on. Dr. Hodgins was kind enough to keep me company while I waited for you.'

She was cool, calm and collected—the factors Sweets obviously lacked. This young lady was professional; something all of Brennan's grad students weren't. Booth hoped that she was applying for Zack's empty position. She might even fit it.

'We may as well have that meeting now, Dr. Martin.' Said neutrally, not displaying any sign of embarrassment over forgetting the appointment. 'Cam, would you like to join us?'

'Absolutely.'

They left the platform, and, realizing what was going to happen, Booth dragged Sweets off towards the break room. Time to give Angela and Hodgins some privacy.

'Um…' Unspoken words seemed to clutter the air between them, now that they were alone. Hodgins felt he might very well choke on them, before any were verbalized.

'Jack…' Angela began too, them stopped. She seemed at a loss as to what to say, possibly for the first time in her life.

Unable to stand it any longer, he took the plunge. 'I miss you Angela. I miss you, I love you, and I just want you to come back. I want to make this work.'

The minute the words were out, Hodgins knew he had no reason to regret them. Angela looked so relieved. 'I know we can learn to trust one another.' She said, finally finding her voice. 'We have to—I don't want to lose what we have together.'

'That's the beauty of what we have Ange; I don't think it can be lost.'

* * *

Later, when Angela had to her office and the awaiting mountain of paperwork, Kat reappeared at the base of the platform. 'Hodgins, you're still here?'

'Yeah.' He replied, quickly catching the beetle he'd let loose. 'How did the interview go?'

Kat held up a shiny, new M.L. lab pass card, and a clip on I.D. 'I got hired. Apparently Dr. Brennan can fire me later if she wants to. How did things go with Angela?'

'We're back together.'

She swiped her new pass, and raced up to the top of the platform. 'That's awesome!' She exclaimed, and clapped him on the shoulder in an almost Zack-ish way. 'Now we just need to keep everything this way, at least until Sunday.'

'Why?' Hodgins asked. 'I thought you might want to stay awhile.'

'I want to have some good news to tell Zack when I see him on Saturday. I just wish they'd let us visit more than once a week…'

A flicker of a cloud passed over her pretty, young face, and Hodgins knew he'd just caught a glimpse of Kat's inner turmoil. It was a similar turmoil to his. A similar turmoil to that of all Zack's friends, despite how well they tried to hide it. He'd ripped a hole in their lives.

'I'll see you here tomorrow.' He said, as Kat turned to leave.

'Yeah, tomorrow.' She replied, already walking away.


	3. Onesided Disagreement

**So, the usual deal- I don't own Bones, or any characters except Kat and Jerald. Really wish I did though.**

* * *

Zack was surprised to hear that Kat was back to see him after just one week. No one—not even Hodgins—came every week. But, walking into the visitation room, there she was. He was relieved to see she looked much less anxious this time.

'You folks take your time.' Jerald, the orderly, said before leaving them alone.

'Same fellow as last week.' Kat observed. 'Is he your personal escort Zack?'

'Jerald escorts all the patients on my ward to visits with loved ones. He's a decent man, who listens a lot. Most of the orderlies on my ward are decent. They are nowhere near as intimidating as they look.'

'So, you want to hear the good news?' Kat asked with a grin. 'I'm now the assistant of one of the best Anthropologists/novelists this side of the state line.'

'I suspected Dr. Brennan would hire you.' He replied in his usual, expressionless way, but smiling so she'd know he was happy for her.

'And that was after she forgot we even had an appointment.'

The smile was quickly replaced with a frown of confusion. 'That doesn't sound like Dr. Brennan at all.' Zack said. 'She's very good with remembering those sorts of things. Manuscript deadlines, court dates, lectures—it's not like her to forget an appointment with someone she would potentially hire.'

Kat shrugged. 'It gave me a chance to finally meet Hodgins. Though I always imagined you being the one to introduce your two best friends to one another. Still, it worked out well; he and Angela got back together as I was being interviewed, so that's cleared up. I still sense though, that there's an underlying current of unease—you left a big, gaping hole at the Jeffersonian, Zack.'

Inside, he began to get a rather guilty feeling. He'd known that his absence would cause a rift in his friends' lives, but maybe not one this big. They seemed to miss him more than he'd ever expected, and this added to his building regret of confessing to a crime he'd never committed.

'You look so tired Zack. Aren't you sleeping enough?' Kat's voice pulled him back from the depths of his mind.

'Night is the best time to think, because it's quiet. Though maybe it's over-thinking that got me here to begin with.' Zack said with a shaky laugh. Best not to tell her about the nightmares that plagued him every time he closed his eyes after dark.

'Some of us,' she said, gently taking his hand in hers. 'Are born to think. You and I have that gift, and we need to use it, or let our minds shrivel up like old prunes in the sun.'

Zack had to chuckle at the analogy. 'I wonder if I'll bear a resemblance to an old prune someday.'

'If you do, then so will I. We'll stick together, just like a couple of old prunes.

He couldn't imagine Kat as an "old prune". To Zack, she'd always be young, beautiful, and charismatic—like she'd seemed the day they'd met. He'd stuck by her, partially in hopes that he'd learn to be more like her. Kat was the personable one, and even though Zack had been the more "intelligent" one, he would have given it all to have her charisma, and her confidence. Maybe if he'd had those—'

'—wish I'd come home sooner.' Kat was saying. 'Where was I when you needed someone outside work? I was waist deep in a prehistoric grave, looking for the next "Lucy".'

'It's not your fault Kat; you need to understand that I failed myself. No one else failed me—just myself. It's not up to you to keep bad things from happening to those you care about either—you can't.'

'Well maybe that's my nature Zack.' She argued. 'Maybe I need to protect everyone I can.'

'Why?'

'Because no one else in this world gives a damn!' She shouted. 'People don't care! My natural instinct is to protect, because no one else will.'

Zack didn't respond. He was never sure how to respond when Kat tried to start an argument with him. All they had ever had were one-sided disagreements.

'I'm sorry I tried to fight with you Zack.' She said after a minute. 'I suppose it's just that I feel like I can't do anything for you right now.'

'I understand.' He said quietly. 'Everyone else is feeling the same way right now—especially Hodgins.'

Kat nodded. 'He firmly believes your confession is bullshit, and it's only frustrating him more. I think you should tell him the truth Zack.'

He felt a minor panic well up inside of him. 'I can't! He'll tell Booth, and I'll be put on trial—then sent to prison. My therapist is bound by doctor-patient confidentiality, and I know you'll never tell, but Hodgins…

'I know Zack.' She sighed, and then her eyes caught the clock on the wall. 'It's time for me to go now.' Standing up, she leaned across the table, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. 'Ciao.'

'Goodbye Kat…'

Watching her leave made Zack feel as if she were taking a piece of him with her. Surely the part he knew had always been in love with Kat. The part he'd tucked away when she'd left for Africa, and had avoided ever letting resurface. It was easier that way, to compartmentalize, whether he was dealing with human remains, or heartache.

* * *

**So, a shorter one-scene, but this thing has a ton more to go. If only I didn't have to type it...*sigh* Feel free to hit that green lettered button! I'm nice to reviewers, if they're nice to me!**


	4. Secret's Out

**I solemly swear to keep posting, so long as people keep reading. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

The early morning was misty and swirling with vapours as Kat drove to work. Today would begin her third week at the Jeffersonian, and she was proud she'd lasted this long. Most of Brennan's grad students had only lasted a couple of days. Though she suspected they'd hardly stood a chance; because they weren't Zack, and they were young.

Of course, she was nothing like Zack either—no one was. But Kat had worked hard to prove she was adequate for the job; she'd stayed extremely objective, focused on details, and avoided bringing herself to the table. Only with Hodgins was she willing to be her more charismatic self. Maybe when the others were more used to her, could she open up to them as well.

Swiping her pass card, Kat pulled into the employee parking lot, and headed towards what was now "her space". Already, Hodgins' work car was in its spot, next to hers, and Cam's vehicle could be seen closer to the door. Parking, she jumped out, and locked the Civic.

'Dr. Martin, can I have a word with you?'

Out of the mist, came Sweets—Brennan and Booth's sneaky psychologist. Kat had noticed him hanging around the lab, and tried to avoid him as much as possible. So far, she'd been successful, but today her luck had run out.

'Well you already have.' She said flatly. 'What is it, Dr. Sweets?'

'Are you a friend of Zack Addy?' He asked bluntly.

'I don't see how it's your business who my friends are; but how did you find out?'

'I saw Zack's visitation records, and noticed you visited him three Saturdays in a row—the first one being before you came to the Jeff.' Sweets replied. 'I have access because I'm his therapist—'

'So you're the crackpot shrink who declared him _Non Compos Mentis_?' Kat snapped, aware of the rising pitch of her voice.

'No!' Sweets said hastily. 'I wasn't allowed to. But I just wanted to know what he's told you about the events leading up to his institutionalization.'

'Zack told me the truth, Dr. Sweets. Something he's asked that I don't spread around.'

'I know he's sane, and I know he's innocent. I want to help him—but I'm bound by confidentiality.'

But she wasn't. Kat could see where the young man was going with this, and didn't like it. 'Leave it alone, doctor. If Zack were to lose an appeal, which you would need, his consent for; he would be incarcerated, possibly for twenty-five to life. Even if they didn't find him guilty of murder, he would be charged, and convicted as an accessory. I still know the laws of the U.S.; they would penalize him just as heavily.'

She tried to walk away, but Sweets stepped in front of her. 'There's no real evidence he hurt anyone other than himself. And a jury wouldn't convict a man under threat to person. With your help, and a good defence attorney, we could build a great appeal.'

He was convincing, and Kat wanted to believe him so badly… She wanted it to be possible that she could save Zack—make up for not being there in the first place. But there were so many risks; ones she wasn't sure they should even take.

'I want a thorough plan. Plus the co-operation of both Zack and Hodgins. If you can get those, you get my help.' She said decisively. 'Until then, the subject is closed.'

It wasn't until later, when she was pulling on a lab-coat in the locker room that she began to have second thoughts. Kat wasn't so sure she'd taken the right path with Sweets. Zack didn't want to go to jail so badly, there was a chance he'd be even less willing to take the risk. Without his co-operation, what were they supposed to do?

* * *

Hodgins sauntered into Angela's office, flopped onto the couch, and closed his eyes without a word. A full three hours of literally squinting through a microscope had left his eyes strained, and his head throbbing. Maybe it was time to get his eyes checked—or start getting a full night's sleep. He hadn't had one since Angela had moved back in with him.

'Headache?' she asked, coming to stand over him.

'Just need a break.' He replied lazily. 'Doesn't help that Kat's been chattering like a magpie.'

Angela shook her head. 'She's more like a lark to me. I've heard her singing, when she thinks she's alone at her workstation, or in Limbo. Kat's got a great voice; she likes singing Celine Dion, as well as a ton of stuff I never heard of.'

Hodgins was reminded of Zack humming Andrea Bocelli when he'd thought he was alone. Together, they could easily sing The Prayer on the karaoke machine in the den. He could just picture Zack—'

'—you've really taken that girl under your wing.' Angela was saying, ruining the mental image. 'It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type.'

'Kat's a good Anthropologist, and a nice kid. She reminds me of Zack sometimes. She'll be rattling off some mumbo jumbo, and I'll make a reference to something, and then her face goes so blank, and she says "I don't know what that means".'

Angela seemed surprised. 'I thought she was pretty with it—pop-culture wise.'

'Only up to five years ago.' He pointed out. 'Ethiopia isn't big on tabloids and TV.'

She nodded, and Hodgins noticed she was looking out the window, and over to where Kat was working in one of the examining rooms. 'Kat seems a little haunted to me; like she's putting on a brave face, but she's lost. Makes me wonder what might have happened to her, before coming here.'

Angela didn't know yet, Hodgins realized. If she didn't know, no one knew. 'Before Kat went over to Africa…she went to University with Zack—they were really good friends. Still are, I guess.'

The reaction was instantaneous. Angela's eyes immediately welled up full of tears. 'I can't imagine… coming home to that. It was shocking enough. But finding out all at once—'

Hodgins wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. 'Kat's a strong young woman. I wouldn't pity her Ange—I admire her.'

'But that's still a lot to carry alone. We should do something Jack.'

'Kat hasn't asked for help yet. When she needs it, she will.'

* * *

Brennan was just getting into a paperwork frame of mind, when Booth strolled into her office. Immediately, he threw himself into a seat across from her, and put his feet up on the corner of her desk. He knew very well she hated it when he did this, but did it anyway.

'What's up Bones?'

'Besides your feet, which do not belong on my desk, nothing.' She said, pushing his feet aside. 'I'm trying to do a little work.' She picked up a memo from McGill University in Montreal. Like everyone else, they wanted her to be a guest lecturer. She hadn't been to Canada in a while though, and Quebec was beautiful in the late spring…

'So how come you're not out training the new Squint?' Booth asked, cutting through the thought and irritating her greatly.

'Kat has plenty of experience—she spent five years working in Africa. That's longer than Zack was with us.'

'I'd keep an eye on her Bones. Sweets seemed to think she's a fox, and he might plague the life out of her.'

Brennan was confused. 'Isn't she more romantically available if she's alive?'

Booth just shook his head, and she realized it was a figurative expression. Why did she always have trouble with those? 'However, Sweets needs to watch what he says and does.' She continued. 'Someday he will mess up, and it will cost someone dearly.'

Her intensity seemed to surprise Booth. 'You got something against Sweets Bones?'

'If Zack had been caught breaking out of McKinley, they would never discharge him. Sweets messed up enormously; he's too immature and irresponsible—'

'Hey…' He reached over, and put his hand over hers. 'It's not Sweets' fault. Zack can break out of the nuthouse any time he wants to. You and both know that. He's really too brilliant to be in there.'

'Brilliance is one thing, guilt is another. He's guilty enough to be in there.' Brennan said with a drop of bitterness. 'And I really, really hate that he's guilty.'

'I know Bones, I know.'

* * *

Cam was confused as she watched Kat arranging bones from another Limbo anatomically. Instead of overseeing her new assistant, Brennan was sitting in her office. Why she was letting Kat work alone already, when she wasn't yet accustomed to this particular work, was beyond her.

'Dr. Saroyan, I do not appreciate being watched so intently.' Kat said quietly yet clearly, startling Cam.

'I'm just confused as to what Dr. Brennan's line of thinking is. You shouldn't be working unsupervised yet.'

Shaking her head slightly, Kat repositioned a femur. 'This is mindless work. I arrange the skeletons, and then examine each bone for anything Dr. Addy might have missed. Mainly the ones he examined in his last few months of employment here.'

Cam's curiosity was piqued. 'Why is it you only use Zack's first name with Hodgins?'

Kat looked caught. 'Hodgins was his best friend… and so was I before I left.' She said with a bit of defiance. 'I didn't want everyone to know right away, so that I could get to know you all better first.'

'Have you been to see him?'

Kat nodded. 'My second day back. One of the people we knew in University sent me the article from the newspaper, when I asked if anyone had heard from Zack. He hadn't been responding to my emails—and it only took a couple of phone calls to find him.'

Now Cam felt guilty. 'I haven't gone to visit him at all. I only saw him when he broke out to consult on a case. Guess I'm not a very good friend.'

'Sometimes,' Kat said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'It can take time to find the strength you need to face what's most difficult.'

'You would know?'

'Someday I'm going to have to tell someone I care a lot about something very painful. I just keep hoping that someday isn't tomorrow.'

* * *

Angela and Cam reached Brennan's office at the same time, just as Booth was leaving. 'I wouldn't go in there. Bones is doing paperwork, and you know how she gets.'

The two women shook their heads, and simultaneously pushed past him, through the door.

'Sweetie, did you know Kat knows Zack?' Angela asked in an almost accusatory tone.

'Apparently they're best friends.' Cam added. 'She told me just a few minutes ago.'

'No one mentioned anything like that to me.' Brennan replied distractedly. 'Why?'

'Because it's totally huge!' Angela exclaimed in frustration. 'What am I supposed to say to her? "Did Zack believe everything if it was logical in University? Did he tell you he was under the thumb of a serial killer who cooked people?"'

'You know, this does explain why she seems so sad sometimes.' Brennan muttered, peering at a phone slip. 'I always thought she would tell us eventually.'

Cam heaved an exasperated sigh, and pulled the slip of paper from her hand. 'You should have asked Kat ages ago. That's what a good boss does. My only question, is what we should do.'

'Easy.' Angela smiled mischievously. 'We'll distract her. Take her to the club, or the opera, or whatever you guys want to do. If we keep her busy, she won't have time to mope about Zack.'

Brennan could see numerous flaws in her best friend's plan, but decided not to argue. Sometimes it was better to let things play out by themselves, she thought. Then again, decisions regarding the living were never exactly her forte.

* * *

'Dr. Martin, what's up?'

Booth's voice seemed to startle the young woman, who immediately dropped the magnifying lens she had been peering through intently. 'Agent Booth, please don't sneak up on me like that.'

'Sorry,' He apologized. 'I didn't mean to scare you Kat. What are you looking at?'

'One of the skulls Zack stole canine teeth from.' She said, and then realized her slip.

'I figured you knew him.' Booth said with a chuckle. 'We couldn't let you work with the FBI without a background check. I noticed you were in a lot of classes together.'

Kat nodded. 'Zack and I are still good friends. I, uh, go visit him on Saturdays.'

'Every Saturday, at McKinley?'

'This is the girl who'd spend her Saturdays in Africa, digging in ancient graves.'

Booth shook his head. 'Why you'd want to spend five years in Africa—the third world—I have no idea.'

Kat raised her eyebrows. 'Is it so different from going to the middle east to serve your country? I went to serve my profession; we discovered things that will greatly impact what Dr. Brennan teaches in her Anthropology classes. They'll change what we know about ourselves as an early people.'

Didn't you miss your life here?' He pressed.

'Of course! But it was a good experience. Maybe I can look back, and see reasons why I shouldn't have gone, but I can also see there were a lot of reasons to go. And I loved it out there.'

'Would you go back for another dig?'

Kat stared down at the skull on the table before her—the one her best friend had compromised. 'I could never go back now. Zack's here, so I need to be here; for both of us.'


	5. Undiscussed

Kat watched Zack sit down with a mingled sense of anxiety and relief. It was hard enough to get away from the lab, but tonight she'd been ambushed by Cam, who'd wanted to go to a movie. She'd only escaped by saying she had a date.

'You look vexed.' Zack said with concern.

'Almost couldn't make it today; Cam wanted to take me to a show. I told her I had a date, which in some ways I do.'

'With the sanest guy in the loony-bin.'

Kat couldn't help it. First her face cracked into a smile, then a grin, and then she began to giggle. It wasn't all that funny, really, but it was the best she'd heard all day.

'I was wondering if you'd smiled at all today.' Zack said flatly. Probability said he hadn't

'Zack, I'm still trying to get used to having a life again. I've got you to think about, and work, and my apartment, and the doctor keeps calling from Africa—'

'Doctor?'

'The best Gynaecologist in Ethiopia. About three months after I arrived, I miscarried, and they wanted to find out why.'

Zack sat silently for a moment before asking. 'Who was the father, Kat?'

She'd hoped he wouldn't ask. That he'd assume it had been someone else he'd never met, and leave it at that. 'They figured I got pregnant just before I left the U.S. There's only one person I slept with around that time, and I'm not even sure how that even happened, it just—'

'—Happened.' He finished for her. It hadn't been as if they were romantically involved—they'd only crossed that boundary the once. Some would have called it a fling, but they simply hadn't had time to talk about it in the days before she'd left. 'Kat, I'm really sorry.'

'Don't be.' She said, trying to make it sound less important than it was. 'I wasn't about to be raising a child on an archaeological site in Africa.'

They still weren't really talking about it. The why and how of that night were going to remain undiscussed. But maybe the truth was that neither of them was ready to have that discussion; to open up that particular Pandora's Box of confusion. Maybe they needed a little more time.

'Have you met Dr. Sweets yet?' Zack asked, changing the topic.

'Unfortunately, yes. He's an idiot.'

Zack shook his head. 'His intelligence level is much higher than average, though maybe not so high as yours or Dr. Brennan's. He's also well informed on a number of subjects I know very little about, such as cooking, and socializing—'

'Zack, don't forget to breath!' Kat said half-jokingly. 'Sweets may be book-smart, but he's hopeless when it comes to anything beyond profiling. I still have trouble understanding why you requested him as your therapist.'

'Sweets knew I was sane, and therefore was a logical choice. He also can no longer say anything to Agent Booth.'

'Don't you want to leave here someday?'

'I refuse to go to prison.' He said with resolve. 'If an agreement could be made that I would carry out my sentence here, I would consider an appeal.'

So that was what it would take. 'I'll try Zack. I'll try to get something with the AG's office. I'll try to get you free.'

'Remember that you need a life outside of all this.'

'And you're the master of living?' Kat asked teasingly.

'I know I was just as bad.' Zack admitted. 'I lived, worked and socialized with my best friend. I don't think I ever went out without someone from the Jeffersonian.'

'We used to have some pretty good times Zack.' Kat reminded him. 'We went to movies, the theatre, an opera or two. I think I even dragged you to the campus bar a couple of times. I remember being so annoyed when you'd sit there, watching me get smashed.'

'I thought that was why I went.' Zack said flatly. 'You needed someone to make sure you were alright. I don't like being drunk; I feel no need to lose control.'

Kat shook her head, grinning. 'And yet, I thought that's what you needed. I'm sorry if it wasn't so much fun for you.'

He smiled slightly. 'You were always amusing enough Kat. I could never understand why you wanted to spend time with someone as strange as me. The other guys on campus certainly didn't get it.'

'Sometimes, I think people come together for a reason Zack—a reason we may not always see right away. Eventually though, we begin to realize that—'

'I'm sorry guys, but its dinnertime. Zack has to go.'

Kat looked from Jerald's sympathetic face, to Zack. If only she could have more time—but what she needed to say might take hours, and they both needed to eat eventually. It would have to wait till next time.

'I'll see you in a week.' She sighed, and kissed Zack's cheek goodbye. Then left through the door Jerald held open for her. '

I'll see you next time Jerald.'

'G'night kiddo. Take care of yourself.'

* * *

**Don't you wanna hit that nice big button? Luv ya 4ever if u review.**


	6. Ethical Decisions

Sweets entered Brennan's office with extreme caution. He knew his presence this early in the morning was unnecessary, and unappreciated. But that fact remained that Brennan was the most logical choice to receive advice from. She would accept doctor—patient confidentiality and not try to read between the lines; he hoped.

'What do you need Sweets?' She asked curtly, eyes not leaving her computer monitor, hands not even hesitating as they flew across the keyboard. 'You do know we have an appointment later—'

'I need your advice.' He blurted out, slipping into one of the chairs in front of her. 'I'm in a really big, ethical bind.'

Brennan looked up, obviously surprised. 'Alright…what is it?'

'I have this patient, who's locked up, but shouldn't be because he didn't actually do the thing that got him locked up in the first place. But in order to get him out, I need to get together an appeal, and even if we cleared him of the main charge, there are others that he doesn't want to go to prison for. I want to help him so badly, but I'm not sure if I should.'

This outpouring of information seemed to neither startle, nor confuse Brennan. Of course, she had listened to days worth of Zack's fast, monotone voice. She was absolutely used to it.

'My suggestion,' She said after a moment. 'Is to explore the pros and cons of each possibility, and then use your judgement. If you decide to appeal, make sure you get the best darn lawyer you can afford to help you. Don't try anything alone Sweets. You have a history of screwing up.'

Nodding in agreement, Sweets rose from his seat.

'One question though; did your patient ever see trial for all this?'

'We declared him _non compos mentis_'

Leaving Brennan's office, Sweets knew he'd figured out only that he had a lot of work to do to make this decision. Maybe it would be nice to go home, away from other distractions, and away from Kat's disapproving glares. She drove him absolutely distracted as it was, add on actually taking notice of him…

* * *

Booth was hovering, and Hodgins didn't like it. He wasn't even processing anything from case — just regular Jeffersonian duties. In fact, Mr. FBI hadn't brought them a case in a very long time…

'Hodge, is it just me, or is something weird going on around the lab?'

That was all that was bugging him? 'Yeah. The girls are all hovering around Kat, clucking over her like a bunch of hens. They actually believe she needs to be distracted from everything that's going on with Zack.'

'Poor kid—' Booth began, but Hodgins cut him off.

'She's twenty seven years old, for God's sake! And she doesn't need anyone's pity—Kat's strong enough on her own. She found out where Zack was from a friend, two months before she could even come back! Not to mention that she visits him every week—'

'Jack—' Booth cautioned. He could see that the shorter man was getting worked up, and didn't need him blowing a gasket, or even having a heart attack.

'So maybe Kat's a little depressed— we all are! And all their smothering is just going to drive her crazy. I won't be surprised if she tells them to fuck off—'

'This angry at the world shit is really getting out of hand.'

'That's the thing though,' Hodgins continued. 'I'm pissed off at just about everyone—except Kat. I can't be angry at Kat, even though she's replacing my best friend at work. Sweets is wrong.'

'So why are you pissed?' Booth asked, and Hodgins knew it was time to say what had been festering in his mind for months.

'Because I still believe Zack didn't kill that guy, but you all do!' He shouted. 'He's never had the required strength to subdue and stab a man of that size. Plus he never said where, or how, or any of the details a killer—the killer—would know. But you believed him. Never questioned the idea, just accepted that he could and did kill in cold blood. Maybe that shows what crap friends you are; that a woman who hadn't seen him in five years refuses to believe Zack is a murderer, while the people closest to him do.'

Booth was speechless. Hodgins not only had a point, but all the reason in the world to be angry at them; to hate them. They had thrown his best friend to rot in a mental facility, on no physical evidence, and a rather shoddy confession. It was an unforgivable act in his eyes. And even now, he could see the naked disgust on his face, as Hodgins walked away from the silent FBI agent.

* * *

'Hey Sweetie, how are you doing?'

Kat was getting irritated by now. Nearly every time she got working quietly, alone, someone came and interrupted the peace. Did they think she was going to fall apart if they left her by herself for even a moment?

'Angela, so much as I know everyone is trying to cheer me up—except Hodgins—it's very smothering. So everyone can know that I don't want to go clubbing, or to catch a movie, or even go see the opera. All I really need is to relax in the evenings, do a bit of paperwork, and go visit Zack on the weekend.'

The message seemed to have finally gotten through. 'I'm sorry Sweetie. I just thought that you might want a little distraction from everything going on with Zack.'

Kat gave her a strangely tight smile. 'But I'm always thinking of Zack—of when he and I were in University together. I almost need to think of those times, because they make it easier to be hopeful when I visit.'

'You visit Zack a lot.'

Kat picked up a rib bone, hoping Angela wouldn't see the tears that were building in her eyes. 'I go every week. Mostly so I can piece together some of this shit. I want to know, in case we begin to form an appeal for Zack.'

'I hope we do someday.' Angela said quietly. 'It broke my heart to let the lock him up.'

'Angela, do you believe Zack is a murderer?'

Her question seemed to hit Angela like a slap to the face. Maybe it was the force of which the question was asked. Angela was shocked into silence for a moment.

'I…I don't know.'

'In you heart for hearts,' Kat pressed. 'Do you believe that Zack Addy could ever physically harm another human being?'

'No.' Angela replied, as sure in her answer as if she'd agreed the sun was bright. 'Zack couldn't do it.'

Kat nodded, smiling wanly. 'I knew you didn't think it was true. Nobody does, really. They just haven't dared to find the truth within themselves. Now, we just need to figure out how to convince twelve strangers of the same thing. The only reason I was so sure, is that no one knows Zack the way I do.'

* * *

Brennan was unsure whether she should say anything to Booth or not. She'd deduced that Zack was the patient Sweets was so concerned about. And is she was right, that meant that Zack was innocent after all—at least on the count of murder.

Now she was sitting in the diner with Booth, picking at an early dinner she had no stomach for. 'You not hungry Bones?'

'I guess not so much as I thought.' She replied quietly, feeling like it was a lie. She didn't like lying to Booth.

'I was talking to Hodgins,' Booth said suddenly. 'And he said something that's bugging me. He thinks that Zack might've faked his confession—that he might be lying.'

How ironic, Brennan thought, that Hodgins had told Booth what she herself had been thinking all day. This saved her a lot of explaining, but there was still the question of what to do. What was the right thing to do?

'Booth, if you find out that what Hodgins says is the truth; you'll have to re-arrest Zack, won't you.'

He nodded solemnly. 'So it's up to you guys to investigate this one without me, if you plan on it. You can't tell me anything. But hey; you have Zack right there in McKinley, and you can count on him staying there—we've instructed him not to break out again.'

'I just want him back with us…' She trailed off, trying hard to keep from crying. The only thing worse than lying to Booth, was crying in front of Booth. She hated crying. But Booth reached over and took both her hands in his.

'Bones, it's alright to cry this time. You deserve to cry as much as anyone else, because you have a reason to cry.'

And so she did. She let a few tears escape her eyes, and they began two trickling streams down her face, and then she began to sob. She was crying for Zack, and the team, and Kat, and even herself. She was crying for Ian's death, her father's trial, and Booth's fake funeral. She was crying for all the people whose remains had passed before her eyes over what felt like a hundred years. And the only thing keeping Temperance Brennan grounded was the warm, steady pressure of Booth's hands in hers.


	7. A Little Honesty

**So, I'm still working on this. Typing is just too annoying. And I still don't own anything in this story other than Kat, Jerald, the layout of McKinley, and this story line. Really wish I did though.**

* * *

Brennan felt incredibly uneasy as she sat waiting to see Zack. It wasn't the atmosphere, or the prospect of seeing him; she'd visited before with Angela or Booth. The problem was that she hadn't talked to him alone since before the accident. Brennan hadn't tried to see him alone before now.

She'd decided to come today, because she needed some answers. Maybe they could have been dragged out of Kat, but she wanted to hear them from Zack. She needed him to tell her himself if he was not guilty of first-degree murder. Brennan knew she deserved at least that much.

'Good to see you Dr. Brennan.' The orderly said as he led Zack into the room. Zack himself looked puzzled by her presence, but sat anyways, and waited for the orderly to leave.

'Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here? It's the middle of a work day.'

'Sometimes, there are things that are much more important than work Zack. I came here to find the truth; did you murder Ray Porter?'

Zack shook his head slightly. 'I gave up his location to The Master, and he sent his Apprentice at the time to kill him. Then The Master killed him in favour of me. I'm nothing more than an accessory to murder, but I feel like a killer, when I reflect upon it.'

Brennan nodded understandingly. 'But you aren't one—Sweets actually knew what he was talking about.'

Zack blanched. 'He broke confidentiality?'

'He came to me, of all people, for advice on your case. Even without divulging details, your case is very distinctive. How many patients of his could possibly be locked up for murdering someone they didn't, and plead out on insanity?'

'The probability is incredibly low—maybe 0.3%. But this is bad—you've probably told Booth already, and he's out in the waiting room, waiting to arrest me, and transfer me to prison—'

Brennan shook her head. 'Booth doesn't know—he won't know until they release you. Sweets, Kat and Hodgins are all undoubtedly going to work with a lawyer to appeal you, and I know Kat received a letter from the AG's office yesterday. There's a good chance she has gotten them to cut you a deal to stay here if you are sentenced.'

Zack raised his eyes to meet hers, and Brennan saw a spark of hope in them.

'If you'd just been honest from the beginning Zack, we would have less to deal with right now. I wish you'd been able to come to me when you got into trouble. But now, we need you to be absolutely honest with us.'

Zack sighed wearily. 'Do you want to hear it all now?'

'When we're all together—with a lawyer.'

Zack sat silently for a moment, and Brennan could see that he was trying to put what he wanted to say into words. 'Dr. Brennan, there's something you should know about Kat and I. I got her pregnant before she went to Ethiopia, and she miscarried there. She didn't tell me until she came back, even though we emailed back and forth for about four years.'

Brennan could hardly believe it. There was no way Kat and Zack had been romantically involved. It was too unlike him—both of them. They had been best friends, or so had been said. As if he was reading her mind, Zack corrected her.

It was what Hodgins would call a fling—a one night stand. Neither of us was impaired in any way; we were just a little emotionally confused, is how Kat would describe it. She was leaving—'

'Do you feel it was a fling?'

Brennan's question cut him off, and left him silent for a moment. 'No.' He admitted finally. 'Kat means so much more to me than what that term implies. And even if she doesn't share my feelings, I'm grateful for the relationship I have with her; as my friend. I will settle for that.'

But Brennan couldn't. She needed to talk to Kat about this. Usually Angela would be much more insightful about matters of the heart, but this time they were dealing with a mind that was much more like Brennan's—is not as rational, at least as intelligent. They shared a similar thought process.

'Dr. Brennan, are you still proud of me?'

Zack's question was one she hadn't expected. Brennan remembered him saying that she would be proud of him, if she knew what he'd known, all those months ago. 'What is it you know Zack?'

'If I had refused to cooperate with The Master, he would have gone after all of you, one by one. Every single person I care about—he might have even found Kat. It was the most irrefutable, logical argument he could have made. I couldn't let him hurt you—the best family I have ever known.

Brennan opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She was utterly speechless. That Zack had done so much for them, and they had returned the favour by thinking he was a cold-blooded killer, made her sick at heart. How in the world could they ever make this up to him?

'You had better go, Dr. Brennan. They probably need you back at the lab.' Zack said finally, when it was clear she wasn't going to respond.

'You're probably right.' She agreed. Coming around the table, she pulled him into an awkward hug. 'I'll make an effort to visit more.' She promised. 'And I'm still proud of you Zack. I always will be.'

Leaving McKinley, Brennan felt that she had an enormous task ahead of her. She needed to have an insanely difficult discussion with Kat, and then make sure the lab, and everyone in it didn't fall apart under the strain of trying to help Zack. It was the least she could do for him; though how to do it was a bit beyond her just then.

* * *

**See that review button down there? Pushing it gives me motivation to keep on typing...**


	8. Confrontation

So it's Boxing day. I wanted to get this chap done in time for christmas, but my folks ran me ragged: the usual crap. so things are coming to a head.** Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or any of it's associated characters, settings, or story lines.**

* * *

'What the hell is that?'

Hodgins worked hard to conceal his annoyance. Ever since he had agreed to help Sweets and Kat, Sweets was hanging around; more so than ever. He didn't even work for the Jeffersonian, yet he spent more time in the lab, than his own office.

'It's an exoskeleton I was examining _before you showed up_.' He said, not trying to hide the stressing on the last four words.

'This "angry at the world" phase is tanking much more time than I expected.' Sweets noted, seemingly perplexed.

'Based on your theory, I should be equally pissed at everyone, correct?' The psychologist nodded. 'Thing is, I'm not; you're wrong again.'

Sweets just stood there, unable to say anything in his own defence. Oh, this was priceless—the little snot was completely lost for words. 'Hodgins—1, Sweets—0.'

'You know, someday, you'll all miss me. You'll miss my charm, my insight, my knowledge of the psyche—'

'More like your fat head.' Hodgins muttered as he turned back to the exoskeleton. It was definitely a cicada—a fascinating beetle that would stay underground for seventeen years after hatching. If only Sweets would do the same… 'You ever realize that there are fifteen year olds who are better spoken than you? Most of them have lower IQs too.'

'Who do you know that's fifteen?' Sweets asked, skeptical.

'My cousin was only fifteen a couple of years ago. He went up to Canada, and was arrested for urinating in a public fountain in Montreal. He was very well-spoken at the hearing.' Hodgins added.

'What did he say?'

'He was intoxicated, and therefore not of sound mind. Strangely enough, they didn't charge him for underage drinking, just drunk and disorderly.'

'That's just how Canada is.' Sweets said knowingly. 'It's a strange place where they have no capital punishment and you can leave your coat on a pile on someone's bed, and know it won't get stolen.'

* * *

Booth was surprised, and a little alarmed when Cam dragged him into her office. He hadn't been in there alone with her since before they'd cut things off—again. This time though, he doubted she had anything even remotely romantic to say to him. It was insane how scary she could be when she was all business.

'Why aren't you giving my team any cases?'

Her question was sharp and to the point. It was an undeniable truth that he hadn't brought a case to the squint squad since before Kat had been hired. 'I, uh, wanted to give Kat a little time to settle in—get used to the Jeffersonian.' The excuse sounded pathetic even as her said it.

'Almost three months is long enough.' Cam said sternly. 'According to the other agents, you've been handing off a lot of cases, or letting the FBI forensics team work them. That doesn't sound like you at all Booth.'

She was right—it wasn't like him. 'It just doesn't feel right around here. You guys deserve a little more time to recover from losing Zack. I know he tore a big hole in this place; and Kat's trying to fill it, but it's not working.'

He hoped on some level, Cam would understand. But she wasn't always the most understanding person when it came to work. This was one of those times. 'Don't underestimate the team Booth. We all do better when we're busy and working. Especially Brennan—she needs to keep doing her job. The world doesn't stop spinning, and people don't stop dying suspiciously.'

As he left her office, Booth knew he disagreed with Cam. If what she'd said was true, why did it feel like time had stopped in the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal lab? And why did it feel like everyone was waiting for Zack, so they could go on living?

* * *

She didn't want this to be a confrontation between her and Kat. She disliked open, emotional confrontations—unless they were with Booth. The idea of confronting someone, whose emotional geography was foreign to her, was almost scary. But when Dr. Temperance Brennan resolved to do something, she did it; usually.

'Dr. Brennan, you paged me?' Kat was at her office door long before she was actually ready to start this.

'Come in Kat. I was hoping we could talk for a little while.'

The words were falsely reassuring. They concealed the damage that might come to be. Brennan didn't want to think of the emotional wound she might open up; the emotional pain she might put Kat through. But it would be good for her in the end, right?

Kat, obviously not being born yesterday, saw through the falseness, but decidedly ignored it, and agreed to humour her boss. 'A general discussion?'

'Yes.' Brennan floundered for a topic. 'How are you finding the lab?'

'It's surprisingly lax. I noticed there is a lot of unprofessional behaviour between Hodgins, Angela, and Sweets.'

'The lab has been that way for a very long time. So far, we've had no problems, but if you're finding it to be an issue—'

'I like it.' Kat said quickly. 'It reminds me of all the best things of working in the field in Africa with my old colleagues. Though Sweets is a pain.'

Brennan felt a warning signal go off in her brain. 'Is he making you feel uncomfortable? Maybe even harassing you?' This was Sweets they were dealing with.

'He is disruptive. He keeps talking to me about all sorts of stuff that's gone on here— including Zack's involvement with Naomi. Though I'm not sure why…'

So he was being a nuisance—nothing more. She was relieved. 'I'll tell him to back off. He might even listen to me.'

An awkward silence fell between them, and Brennan wondered how she was going to go about saying what needed to be said. Kat wasn't as blunt as Zack, or it would have made things so simple. She had to use those metaphoric "kid gloves", which she couldn't stand.

'I went to see Zack the other day.' She began carefully. 'He told me… some of what you went through.'

Kat just stared down at her clasped hands. 'Another one of my many mistakes; I've made loads of them. It's funny, because I see you on the verge of making them too, Dr. Brennan. That's why I want you to consider the advice I want to give you; about you and Booth.'

'Booth?'

Kat finally looked up at her, and Brennan saw she looked ten years older, with the barest trace of a smile. 'I see the way you look at one another. The way he likes to always have his hand on your back, or shoulder, or arm. The way you always relax a bit more whenever he's around. So I'm going to tell you not to miss your chance while you still have one.'

'I don't understand what you mean.' Brennan was amazed at how quickly the tables had turned on her.

'Sometimes,' Kat began. 'You have someone in your life—an awesome friend—and you cherish that friendship a lot. But you also want more. You want to wake up beside him every morning, and fall asleep in his arms every night. You want to be with him always.'

She was out of her chair now, pacing back and forth in front of the desk where Brennan sat. Her eyes had an almost glazed brilliance to them, and she was almost certainly not aware of what she was doing.

'And you shouldn't run away from that feeling, that want, because you never know what might happen. He might get locked up, or get shot and die, and you'll be left forever wondering what you could have had. So you need to be brave, and take the plunge. Why settle for half, when having it all is within your reach if you're willing to jump. It's good to be scared; it means that there's a lot worth having at stake. But if you don't take the chance, it may be lost forever. You may be too late.'

Tears were rolling down her face now, and Brennan felt the urge to cry as well. 'This isn't about me and Booth anymore—it's about you and Zack. You love him, and you're not sure if five years is too late.'

Kat nodded; an odd, jerky movement. 'That's why you can't ever make the mistakes I've made—even for the lessons I've learned. I've spent the last five years regretting everything, because it's too late—I know it is.'

'It's never too late Kat.' Brennan said quietly, catching a hold of the young woman's hands, and trying to give her something to stay grounded with. 'You still have that chance. Because I'm fairly sure Zack is feeling the same way you do.' Maybe it wasn't 100% true, but close enough.

'Thank you Dr. Brennan.' Kat said as she dried her face, and then pulled her boss into a quick hug. 'Just promise me you'll consider what I said. It applies to you as well.'

She raced out the door, and Brennan sat back down at her desk. Was it really true, that it applied to her? Kat was very insightful, but she'd been wrong about her own situation—was she wrong again? There was a reason that Brennan would rather leave these things to Angela—less confusion.

* * *

For the first time in her career at the Jeffersonian, Kat desperately needed to find Sweets. Today was Friday, so she only had roughly twenty-four hours to pull her idea together. It would be so much faster with his co-operation and—she hated to admit it—help.

After darting around the building for nearly twenty minutes, (he could be anywhere) and seriously considering calling his office or cell, she spotted him. Sweets was in the break room, chatting away to Angela. This was going to be interesting, getting rid of her.

'Lance…' she began in her "I need the biggest favour in the world" voice. 'I need you to do me a little favour.'

Angela's eyes immediately lit up, and Kat knew this would take a lot of explaining, and adamant refusal that she wasn't sleeping with Sweets. 'I'll leave you two alone.' She smirked, and was gone in an instant.

'Did you… use my first name?' Sweets asked, baffled.

'To get rid of Angela.' Kat said firmly. 'Truth is, I need a very big favour from you. One that will entail you pulling some strings at McKinley.'

The psychologist looked disappointed. 'Don't you have your own strings to pull?'

'Tug, tug—I'm pulling one right now!' She exclaimed in annoyance. 'Just do this for me, okay?'

'But what am I going to get out of this deal?'

Kat hesitated. This was Sweets, so whatever he wanted could be pathetic, benign, embarrassing, or even down-right degrading. But she had to take the risk, for Zack. 'Anything you want.'

'Dinner at my place, with maybe a little action afterwards.'

Kat sighed—this was almost as bad as she'd thought it might be. 'Fine. Though Zack better appreciate what I'm putting myself through for him.'

Sweets shrugged, not really caring. He was getting what he wanted. 'Let's say… tomorrow at six-thirty. I'll give you my address.'

* * *

As you've probably noticed, I'm not crazy about Sweets, though he could learn... but you all will have to wait and see. I'm not posting the next chapter untill I get three new reviews- I don't care what they are, I just want to know someone is actually reading this thing.


	9. Sunlight

I am truly a woman of my word, so here is the next, very kinda sappy, fluffy chapter. Ironically, I'm not a fluff kinda gal- bring on the heartache! And you folks all know the disclaimer.

* * *

When Zack was led out of his room, like he was every Saturday, he expected Jerald would lead him to the visitation room. He could have walked there blindfolded by now, and maybe even sat down in his usual seat with no difficulty. He had always been good at judging and estimating distances and speeds.

This time however, Jerald surprised Zack by leading him in the opposite direction; towards the doors to the courtyard. Zack hadn't been out there yet—he felt that being locked up meant locked up indoors. But he had seen the courtyard from the windows; one bare, flat square of asphalt surrounded by McKinley on all four sides. Not exactly an attraction to going outside.

Jerald swiped his key card, and pushed open the door before giving his patient a little push forward. Immediately, Zack felt a warm gentle breeze stir his shaggy hair, and the sunlight felt warm upon his face. This was what he'd been missing, because even in the Jeffersonian, there were open windows and skylights. Then he spotted Kat in the middle of the courtyard.

'Surprise,' she said with a slightly goofy smile. 'I managed to pull a few strings, and get us outside today.'

'I'm certainly surprised. I am hypothesising that Sweets had a hand in this?'

Kat nodded, and the smile turned slightly sour. 'I have to go eat dinner at his place tonight. Hopefully, I'm not getting the short end of the stick.'

'I fail to see where a stick is involved.' Zack replied blankly.

'Figure of speech.' She said by way of explanation. 'I'm hoping Sweets isn't getting the better end of this deal.'

'He might. Eating dinner with you was always much nicer than eating alone.'

'That's what you said about going to movies with me.' Kat teased.

'No,' he corrected her. 'I said that so long as you explained what I didn't catch in movies, I found them quite entertaining.'

'And I always ended up missing half the movie because you needed so much explanation.'

Zack didn't respond. This was almost the exact conversation that had they'd had that one night. He could picture it; the two of them in her front hallway, and then he'd said something that had made her kiss him… and then they'd woken up the next morning, completely unsure of each other, and themselves.

'I know what you're thinking Zack.' She said quietly.

'I wish you had told me, when you lost the baby—I would have liked to have been there for you. And as the father, I think I deserved to know.'

Kat nodded, and began to walk the perimeter of the courtyard. She'd always been a walker—he could distinctly remember her pacing in the lecture halls and labs, before a big lecture or exam. The heels of her shoes made a similar tapping sound now. It was a wonderfully familiar sound.

'I had a discussion with Dr. Brennan yesterday.' She said after a minute or two. 'About her and Booth. I said she shouldn't be afraid to try to take a chance with him; that she should be open to the idea of a deeper relationship.' She turned and looked directly at Zack. 'In the end, I was talking as much about us as them. I said I thought five years was too late to take those chances; but maybe I'm wrong Zack. Maybe I didn't blow it.'

Her words hit Zack like a ton of bricks, metaphorically. They did not break any bones, or damage any tissues. It was a mental impact, and Zack could hardly remember any words striking him so deeply.

'Please don't make me feel like an idiot Zack.' Kat said quietly

He knew the only logical response he could give her would be a physical one. Anything else would be lost in translation. So he stepped closer to her, bridging the physical and emotional gap between them. And gently tilting her face up to his, Zack softly kissed her as her arms pulled him even closer, until he could feel her heart beating against his own chest.

They stood like that for what felt like eras. They forgot Jerald, and Gormogon, and Africa, and all the things that had separated them. Those things didn't matter for that one moment; nothing in the world mattered. Until a cough from Jerald broke the spell, and they remembered where they were and why.

'I wish the world could stop and leave us alone.' Kat sighed as they resumed walking.

'That would defy most of the laws of astrophysics.' Zack pointed out. 'All we can do is wait. Maybe it will two months, or maybe it will be two years.'

She smiled. 'Things are going well with your appeal. Hodgins is hoping to paint the whole thing as a fiasco of shoddy investigation, and make it the justice system's worst nightmare. Then they might drop the charges without a trial.'

'But Booth investigated it. He is very good at what he does.'

'There was no physical evidence tying you to the murders, and there were a few problems with your confession—were you read your rights first?'

'Not until after the confession and I was officially arrested.'

Kat shook her head in disbelief. 'Zack that's one of the things you could have told us ages ago.'

'You never asked' He said simply.

'Just toi Zack, a besoin d'une question pour donner une pièce d'information si important.'

'You know very well my French is limited, and yet you continue to scold me in it—I'm fairly sure you were scolding me.'

'I may as well use what took six years of my life to learn.' She replied cheekily.

They had come full circle by now, and the sun was beginning to sink below the roofline of the west wing. Watching the sunlight slowly disappear filled Zack with a melancholy feeling. 'I suppose visiting hours are over.' He said regretfully. 'It's getting fairly late, and you have dinner with Sweets.'

'I'll be back next week, same as every week.'

Kat kissed him goodbye, and then Zack allowed himself to be led back though the doors, down the hallways, and into his room. Watching the sun sinking on the western horizon through his window, Zack found himself wishing for the first time, that next Saturday was sooner.

* * *

Ahh... now the next chap gets a little less fluff, and more...pissed off! Review if you wanna read more. **Oh, and thank you to** **everybody who's been reviewing. It makes for a really nice, warm, fuzzy feeling when you know someone is a) reading and b) liking what you're writing. 3 to all of you guys!**


	10. Dinner Discussions

So, I'm still working on this. Well, of course I am- I love this story. It's my heart and soul, the air I breath, all that sentimental stuff that kills me most of the time. But the last chapter and this one are the "finally"s of the story. Though there is the appeal to get through first...

* * *

Sweets was just putting the pasta on to boil when he heard the doorbell chime. Kat had arrived, five minutes late. As he went to answer, he felt a slight unease—his conscience was catching up to him. This wasn't a real date, and it was wrong to pretend it was.

'Fashionably late, with a nice bottle of wine.' He said, opening the door. 'That shows sophistication, and respect for the host.'

Kat frowned. 'Traffic was hell, and I just grabbed a bottle that Hodgins gave me. I only know two things about wine; it's made with grapes, and you drink it.'

Despite the frown, Kat looked wonderful. She'd added a touch of make-up after work—probably before going to see Zack. Sweets had to firmly remind himself that any effort Kat had put into her appearance had undoubtedly been for Zack.

'So how does one go through life knowing nothing about wine?' He asked, taking her jacket.

'I was only over the drinking age by one year when I went to Africa, and over there we only had crappy beer and good rum. While I was here, I spent a lot more time racing to finish my Anthropology thesis, than sitting in bars.'

'So let me get this straight; you had both your PhDs before Zack. How?'

For the first time since she'd walked through the door, Kat let her face crack into a small smile. 'Zack may have a higher IQ than I do, but he is absolutely under motivated. Even with the programs we took in university.'

Leading her into the kitchen, Sweets decided it would be easier to carry on this discussion if he let Kat choose the topics. 'What sort of programs did you have?'

'Zack and I participated in a "cram" program that pushed for more learning in less time. You had to have an IQ over genius level to enrol, so there weren't a whole lot of us, but we went to a lot of the lectures the regular students attended.'

'Put like that, what I went through at the U of Toronto sucked ass. Now I'm even more intimidated by you.'

Kat seemed taken aback. 'You're intimated by me? There are so many more intimidating people in the world Sweets—like Cam.'

'Don't get me wrong,' he said hastily. 'She intimidates me too—partially because she holds a lot of authority over people, whether official or not.'

'Cam is an incredibly strong and empowered woman. I respect her a lot for that. She's also the closest to what society calls "normal" out of all of us in the lab.'

Sweets saw this as an opportunity to get Kat's insight. 'Who's the furthest?'

'Presently, Dr. Brennan. Though overall, it has to be Zack. Both have issues with engaging emotion into their everyday lives. It doesn't mean they can't— Zack certainly managed that today—it's the day-to-day that is the difference.'

'Booth usually writes it off as "Bones being Bones"' Sweets said thoughtfully as he stirred the pasta. 'But I wonder if maybe it's a sign of underlying psychological dysfunction that may lead to psychotic behaviour latter on.'

Kat shook her head firmly. 'We're all a little twisted in our own way, if you are willing to look deeply enough.'

* * *

Brennan was mad; beyond mad even. She had been waiting alone at the diner for almost two hours, and Booth still hadn't shown up. It had been his idea to grab dinner together in the first place too. He'd told her to meet him there, and that he only had to run to the office quick. His office was only a little ways away…

The bell over the door chimed, and Brennan turned to look; not really expecting it to be Booth, but out of reflex. But there he was, already looking guilty. She waited for him to sit down before letting him have it.

'Booth, you're late! Two hours late!'

'Sorry… it's only the diner—not like we made a dinner reservation.' He said distractedly.

She waited for him to explain himself, and when he didn't, she continued. 'Aren't you going to at least tell me why?'

'Why what?'

'Why you're so late!'

Booth waited until the waitress pouring coffee had left. 'It was just a minor thing.' He said, busying himself with the cream, and avoiding Brennan's glare. 'Call came in while I was at the office that Agent Meyer had tried to go home to his wife, after she'd thought he was dead for two months. She went ballistic, and the neighbour called a domestic disturbance. So we pull up, and she's on the porch with a shotgun, and decides to shoot at us. But it's a single shot, so we get her in cuffs easily, and the only injury is a few pieces of birdshot in my arm.'

'WHAT?!?' Brennan squawked. 'Booth!'

'What?' he asked, obviously not seeing the problem with him being shot at with a shotgun.

'Why did you do that? Why do you not see that it's not just a minor thing? Did you even get your arm checked by a doctor?' The questions tumbled out of her before Brennan could even register what they were.

'Chill Bones: it's not that big of a deal. The docs at the hospital pulled the birdshot out, gave me an antibiotic, and then I came straight here. It hardly even bled.'

'So will it not be a big deal next time, when it's a hollow point to your heart?' She asked; a dig disguised as a question. Now all she could think of was kneeling in that karaoke bar, feeling her partner's life seeping away under her fingers as his heart beat blood right out that bullet wound. 'What if next time you really do die Booth?'

He finally seemed to realize her distress. 'It's called being FBI Bones. It's a risk that's a part of the job; same as being partners with you is part of the job, though definitely much better.'

'And how would you feel if I was the one who died?'

That was one question that seemed to hit where it hurt. 'I don't want to talk about it Bones.'

* * *

As much as Kat hated to admit it, Sweets made a pretty good plate of spaghetti. The noodles weren't mushy or gluey, and the sauce was thick and flavourful. This bachelor kid knew how to cook.

'I had my doubts Sweets, but you have won my taste-buds over.'

Sweets grinned. 'I was taught by my mom and aunt. They owned a restaurant together, before they got married, and my family always had food on the stove. And time to pass down some skills.'

'My family hasn't passed down anything except money, and a history of mental illness.' She replied, pulling a face.

'That's what you meant by "everyone's twisted"?'

Kat nodded. 'My cousin is a paranoid schizophrenic, and I've been treated for depression. God only knows how many others are in denial about their conditions.'

'I was, for twelve years,' Sweets admitted. 'I used to have an anxiety disorder, but I'm much better now. It inspired me to be a psychologist.'

'The depression went away mostly, when I met Zack. How can you be depressed, when you constantly have someone making you laugh?'

'If you don't mind me asking; do you know how long you've been attracted to him?'

Kat surprised herself by answering the question. 'If you mean "how long I've been in love with him", I'd say ever since I really got to know him. Everyone else couldn't see what I saw in him, because they never got passed the weirdly unemotional exterior. One guy I dumped called us "beauty and the freak". But I don't think I would like Zack any other way.'

'He has changed a bit, since he came back from Iraq though.' Sweets pointed out.

'We all change a bit. I mean, you never met me before I went to Africa—I literally still acted like an irresponsible teenager. But realizing I was knocked up, and in the middle of nowhere; it makes you grow up quickly. I convinced myself that I'd stay until I reached five months and then I'd quit, hop on a plane home, make up with Zack, and we'd start our own happy little family. But that dream was broken; I lost the baby before three months.'

God, why had she told him that? Kat knew perfectly well that she needed to watch her mouth, or it would run away on her, and she'd start saying stuff she shouldn't. Now Sweets knew, and he was the last person she would want knowing about her messy past.

Instead of the type of shrink comment she was expecting, Sweets said something that surprised her. 'At least now, you have a second chance for that dream.'

* * *

'So are we going to talk about it yet?'

Brennan kept asking the same question, and Booth kept giving her the same answer. 'No.' He said adamantly, and took a bite of his apple pie. She'd asked all through dinner, and now it appeared she'd do the same all through dessert.

To be honest, Booth hated even thinking of Brennan dying; especially whenever it was a possibility. The very idea of losing her forever, never getting to tell her all the things he wanted to—

'Why can't we talk about it?'

'Because I'm eating pie.' It was a lame excuse, but it would have to do. 'Pie makes me happy; your question makes me sad. That's not a desirable combination Bones.'

She seemed to think for a moment. 'Will you answer my question if I try your pie?

Booth was torn. On one hand, there was the question he was almost afraid to start answering. On the other, there was the moment when stubborn Brennan would finally try apple pie for him. He'd been trying to get her to eat pie for years, while she'd only been hassling him for an hour or so.

'Alright.' He gave in, and pushed the dessert plate towards his partner. 'So the question was…?'

'How would you feel if I was the one who died?' Brennan repeated, and then took a tentative bite of pie. Booth saw right away she thought it was actually really good, and that gave him a little encouragement.

'I think it would hurt me in more ways than I can even understand Bones. You and I have been through a lot together—between New Orleans, and your dad's trial, and losing Zack—and all that means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me Bones. I think you're only second to Parker in my life, even though you drive me crazy sometimes.'

Brennan had stopped eating, and was sitting there with a look on her face Booth had never seen before.

'And even though everyone keeps saying I care too much about you Bones, I know I care—'

'Just as much as Zack cares about Kat.' Brennan finished for him.

Booth felt his heart hammering away against his ribcage, as he waited for her to say more. Brennan's eyes were a bit too bright, and she was smiling as if she was both happy and scared at the same time.'

'Kat and I had this kind of discussion just yesterday,' he said after what felt like eons. 'And she told me to never make the mistakes she made with Zack.'

'So you shouldn't go running away to Africa?'

'So I shouldn't be afraid to take a chance.'

Brennan had taken his hand in hers as she'd said this, and now, seized by the moment, Booth leaned across the table that separated, and kissed her. This time it wasn't for Caroline, thank god, it was just for them; their own moment, uninterrupted.

'So what happens now?' Brennan asked as if still in the trance of the kiss, as Booth resumed his seat.

'We take it one step at a time Bones—as fast or as slow as you want.'

* * *

The dishes were done, they'd had dessert, and now it was time to decide. Sweets knew as he stood over the empty sink, that Kat had agreed to sex if he wanted it, but he felt guilty. She didn't want this—didn't want him. He had no ethical right to make her do anything she didn't want to.

'Listen,' he said, as he turned to face Kat, who stood framed by the kitchen doorway. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you come here tonight, and I won't force you into anything else. It's not fair if I'm taking advantage of the fact that you needed my help. It's a really scuzzy thing to do.'

'Well, I could have said no.' She countered, but was obviously relieved to be off the hook. 'I could have, but I didn't; that was my choice. Plus, I didn't have to cook dinner tonight.'

Her good attitude towards it made Sweets feel better. 'Cooking for just you always sucks. When Daisy was here, we'd have a lot of fun cooking together.'

'Daisy?'

'My girlfriend. She's on a trip right now. We usually split the rent on this place.'

Kat sighed. 'Must be nice to have a roommate, or someone you're living with. Hodgins has hinted about having me move up to his place with him and Angela. I'd probably move out when Zack comes home.'

'You should do it.' He said encouragingly. 'Socialization beyond work and McKinley would be good for you mentally, and it will give Hodgins another opportunity to play the big brother role.' She looked about to deny it. 'I've seen you guys doing the sibling squabble—just like Hodgins and Zack used to.'

'The lab is one big, dysfunctional, mixed-up family.' She said simply. 'Cam is the "mom", while Booth is automatically the father-figure. Dr. Brennan is like the aunt who can't quite nurture, and whom "dad" left "mom" for. Then Hodgins is like an older brother, Angela is the cool sister-in-law, and you are the annoying cousin we all secretly make fun of.'

'Hey!' Sweets exclaimed, pretending to be insulted. 'So where do you and Zack fit in?'

'He's the youngest "son" of the family, while I'm… the recently added girlfriend who's still not sure if she'll be tight or not.'

'You're not sure if you and Zack will stay together?'

'I'm not sure if I'll stay in the lab. Don't think you'll get an opportunity. I don't mind us being friends, but you need to know that you don't have a hope in hell, my good doctor.'

* * *

Well, do you think Sweets can keep things "just friends"? His track run of changing his ways hasn't been too good (this is the guy who kept info that Booth was alive from Brennan to observe her reaction) but does he want to piss Kat off? I'd love to hear what you think of this little twist in the plotline. :) Let me know!


	11. Facing What's Difficult

So, I thought Cam wasn't getting much of a point of view in this, so my buddy Nicole thought I should add in this tidbit. So this one's for you girl! Love ya! (And the ususal disclaimer: I don't own anything Bones)

* * *

Cam had never felt this nervous in her entire life. Not when she'd applied for med school, not when she'd autopsied her first homicide, and not even when she'd first testified in court. Something about facilities like this gave her the shakes. This was not her kind of institution.

'Cam,' Angela laid her hand lightly on her arm. 'Are you alright?'

'No.' She admitted.

Kat, who was sitting on Cam's other side, gave her left hand a squeeze. 'It's alright to be freaked out in here, Dr. Saroyan. I still get weirded out in McKinley, and I come here every week.' She said with a slight laugh—must be nice to be able to laugh at yourself. 'Do you know what it is that's making you so anxious?'

'The atmosphere. I hate being locked up, especially without a key. At least at the Jeffersonian I have a pass card, but here—'

Kat nodded in sympathy, and gave Cam's hand another reassuring squeeze. Knowing that she didn't ridicule or dismiss her anxiety, made Cam glad she was there. She did this every week, alone. It was either a sign of strength, or a sign of underlying mental issues on Kat's part.

'Are you all here to see me?'

Zack had arrived, escorted by a tank of an orderly, who looked equally as surprised as his patient. It broke Cam's heart to notice that next to the hulking figure, Zack looked small and wane.

'I don't know, maybe I'm dating another inmate.' Kat said teasingly, and a look passed briefly between the two young people. Cam could see it a mile away—they were together.

'All joking aside, we dragged Cam here because she's be dithering about coming to see you for ages.' Angela plunged forward—breaching the topic way too soon for Cam. Oh dear god, what should she say?

'It's not that I didn't want to come Zack, but places like this make me really uncomfortable.' She said quickly.

'Dr. Saroyan, that's absolutely logical. I have been here for nearly ten months, and I still find McKinley uncomfortable.' Zack said expressionlessly. How he could keep his face so blank…

'Sometimes people apparently need to take time to deal with experiences like this.' He continued. 'They need to accept what happened, forgive the person in question, and then find the emotional strength to move past it. I am still amazed that Kat was able to do all this so quickly. Dr. Brennan has only visited me alone once, Hodgins comes a couple of times a month, Booth will only come here with Sweets, and Kat—'

'Don't forget to breathe Zack.' Kat said jokingly. 'Honestly, are you just blurting out what Sweets says? He is considered to be a Grade A, Extra Large prat.'

'Why were you using a measuring system for eggs to describe Sweets? And what is a prat exactly?'

Angela and Kat seemed to exchange a look that said "Seriously?" and then both burst into laughter. They were actually laughing so hard, they were nearing tears. Cam wasn't sure if it was really that funny, but who was she to stop them getting "a few good chucks" as Kat sometimes called it. That girl read too much Stephen King.

'A prat is British slang for a fool.' Cam explained. 'They think Sweets is a really big fool.'

'Why?' Zack asked again. 'Sweets is very well educated. He has a wide range of knowledge that I don't have; both intellectually and generally.'

'Yeah, but he's still a prat, because he acts like one. You can be a snob, and not be rich.' Angela pointed out.

Zack looked even more confused. 'Now I remember why I didn't like asking you all questions. The answers were usually more confusing than the question itself.'

'Well Dr. Brennan isn't here to translate from average to Asperger, so I'd consider just giving up.' Kat said with another laugh. Cam couldn't help but notice that she was laughing more in this visit than in a week of working in the lab.

'Hey, could you guys try to keep the volume a little lower?' The orderly asked, as he poked his head in the door.

'Yes sir!' Kat grinned at the orderly. 'How much longer do we have Jerry?'

'Half an hour-ish Kat.'

'You're on first name terms?' Cam asked incredulously.

'Camille Saroyan, I come here every single Saturday. It would be a shame if we weren't. I mean, I've even had dinner at Zack's shrink's place.'

Angela let out a very audible gasp. 'You had a dinner date with Sweets?!?' She shrieked. 'Oh My God!

'It was just dinner!' Kat said defensively. 'It was the only way I could get McKinley to let us outside. I had to go to his apartment, eat his dinner—it wasn't a date!'

'Then how come you've been looking so satisfied all week?'

The younger woman looked a little stunned. Cam was amazed at Angela's daring to come right out and say it. She looked at Zack quickly, to see if he was catching on to this, but his face was as expressionless as ever. Maybe he was still clueless, or maybe he knew already, and was just not showing it. He had been used to Naomi's views of a relationship…

'I did not sleep with Sweets.' Kat said firmly, coldly. 'It was considered part of our agreement, but he called it off for my sake. I had only been seeing Zack three hours, officially.'

Immediately, Angela's expression changed from accusing, to utterly mushy. 'Oh Sweetie… I'm so happy for you! Both of you!' She squealed.

Kat looked amused, and a glance over at Zack told Cam he was wearing a milder version of the same expression as his girlfriend.

'So how long do we have until the entire world knows Zack and I are together, via Radio Angela?'

Angela's expression changed from sappy to exasperated. 'You little…!' She tried to hit Kat up the back of the head lightly, reaching behind Cam, but missed. Her next attempt only hit Cam.

'Do I have to separate you two girls?' She asked, rubbing the spot where Angela's hand had come in contact with her head. 'You know I will!'

'You don't need to Dr. Saroyan. You three have to go.' Zack said, and Cam could actually hear a little sadness in his voice.

The trio said their goodbyes, and left McKinley behind for today. 'So Cam was that so bad?' Angela asked as they walked towards Kat's car.

'No… But I'm not sure I could do it every week.'

'All that's asked of you is as little or as much as you need.' Kat said almost to no one in particular.

'So every week is as much as you need?' Angela probed almost teasingly.

Kat didn't answer as she unlocked her car door. 'If I could, I would be here every day.' She replied quietly. 'I would leave only when Jerald kicked me out at the end of the day. But I have to work, and work on his case with the guys, and McKinley won't let me visit any more than one day a week.'

Angela looked like she could hardly comprehend it, but Cam understood. Kat was linked to Zack in a way no one else she knew was. He'd let her into himself so much farther than any of his friends had been able to reach. But maybe it was simply because he loved her; even if he only had a vague concept of what "love" was—other than illogical and intangible. They were so much to each other—it was obvious. And Cam could see in Kat's tired face that Zack was her reason to get up in the morning.

* * *

So, a little piece of nonsense- almost a bit un-me-like. But it was fun anyways. Reviews = love, so spread the love peeps!


	12. Everybody Knows

So, I'm still faithfully typing away, cause I don't want someone to rach only chapter 13, and never know what happens- I really hate that.

* * *

'Booth, can I talk to you for a sec?'

Sweets' voice coming from behind him made Booth cringe. Talking with Sweets for a "sec" usually lead to at least half an hour of boring drivel—always involving him forgetting what it was he'd meant to say until the very end. Unless, of course, it had something to do with Brennan, in which case he'd get right into digging around in their personal lives.

'I'm busy—' He began, walking away, but the doctor followed him anyways.

'I need to know how to get a girl, whose boyfriend is locked up in a mental facility, to sleep with me.'

Booth stopped dead in his tracks. 'Where in God's name did you meet this chick?'

'I'm talking about Kat.' He replied with some exasperation.

'I don't do guy talk—go ask Hodgins.'

Sweets cringed at the suggestion. 'I'm afraid Hodgins will punch my lights out. Seeing as I'm trying to get his best friend's girl.'

'I can see that.' Booth said simply. 'I'm considering kicking your scrawny ass right now; all the way to Spain.'

'But you're the only one who can help me!' He was almost pleading now. It made Booth feel pretty good, to see him this desperate. 'I'm willing to act like a complete idiot for Kat.'

The agent just shook his head. 'She is so out of your league, she's in another galaxy. And what happened to Daisy?'

The psychologist's expression immediately changed from desperate, to guilty. 'She's away in Mali building schools for a few months.' So she wasn't out of the picture, yet.

'You know, that's a real shitty thing to do; trying to steal another guy's woman, when he can't even defend her, and you already have a relationship that's on stand-bye. That's low.'

Sweets seemed to shrink under Booth's glare. 'I know.' He admitted. 'I guess I'm just not really thinking with my head. But damn, she's gorgeous.'

'Hey, Bones is beautiful too, and I don't see you chasing after her.' Booth said, trying to bring some logic to the conversation.

'I don't chase after Dr. Brennan, because she's eight years my senior and you two are absolutely meant to be together—which is especially obvious now that you are together.'

'How did you learn about that?' Booth asked sharply.

'You have been dating for over a week—everyone knows now.' Sweets said nervously. 'Angela has been spreading the news to everyone, and as your therapist, I'm entitled to hear every detail—'

'We aren't telling you anything.' He growled.

'Come on Booth…'

'Quit bothering him Lance.' Kat scolded, appearing between the two men. 'Honestly, you need to learn when to back off.'

Sweets attempted to appear innocent. 'I was merely inquiring into his and Dr. Brennan's relationship. And it is only for the good of their partnership.'

Kat let out a sharp cough that distinctly sounded like "Liar" and then turned to Booth. 'Actually, I'm partially to blame. He heard the news from me. But,' she cut him off as he opened his mouth to let her have it. 'It was only so that he'd quit annoying me, and let me work in peace.'

She shot a dagger-sharp glare at Sweets, who mumbled something about being late, and took off. 'Why,' Kat sighed. 'Does he hang around here, instead of staying at the office and working?'

'He's supposedly observing Bones and me for a book he's writing.'

'And have you seen even a page of said book?' She asked, and Booth knew she suspected Sweets of fraudulent book-writing motives. 'My dad is a psychologist, and I know for a fact they all sneak around and manipulate people.'

'Isn't that a little paranoid?' Booth asked with a smirk.

'Of course it is—I'm as into conspiracies as Hodgins, didn't you know?'

* * *

Hodgins was unsure of how to bring up the topic with Angela. She'd openly expressed how much she loved the freedom of having his entire house to just them. So how would she react to the idea of Kat moving in with them? He'd already made some hints, but hadn't openly invited Kat to live with them.

Finally by lunchtime, he'd realized he'd never know what Angela would say if he didn't ask. 'I've been doing a lot of thinking,' he began, as they ate lunch across from each other in the break room. 'Kat is pretty lonely in that empty apartment of hers, and the rent's pretty high for her not using it much…so I was thinking of asking her to move up to our—my—place.'

A hint of panic flashed through Angela's eyes. 'Not over the garage!'

'Of course not,' Hodgins replied hastily. 'That's Zack's place, and we're leaving it for him. I was thinking more in the west wing. There's a really nice bed/bath combo, and she could use the old study as an office.'

'Alright, that's cool.' She grinned, and he knew it was going to be just fine. 'Though it seems to me, that you just can't resist inviting Bren's assistants to stay with you… and I could never understand why you didn't let Zack stay in the house.'

'I thought he'd appreciate the independence. The guy lived at home until he came to DC, and then he lived in a dorm. So even though I drove him, and worked with him, and didn't really charge rent, and made a point of bringing him real food sometimes—he knew what it was like to be solo.'

'So it wasn't because it might look a little gay?'

'That too.' Hodgins admitted, and Angela fought hard to keep from laughing.

'Well, we don't need to worry about that anymore.' She said when she'd regained some self-control. 'My only rule is that Kat can't bring Sweets home.'

'She has so much patience with that kid, and I just want to kick his ass all the time.'

Angela shook her head slightly. 'How do you avoid killing him when you guys are holed up with Kat's lawyer?'

'I ignore him. Helps that the lawyer's a decent guy—top of his class at Harvard, and he's fee's pretty steep. But Kat insists on paying it herself.'

'Kat just feels obligated, because it's her way of making up for not being here to help Zack from the start.'

'She's gone to McKinley every Saturday for the past four months.' Hodgins pointed out. 'No sane person should spend that much time in the loonie bin.'

She smiled sadly. 'If you were in there, I'd visit you every day if I could.'

* * *

Cam hated that she had to say something. She was as bad as the rest of them, but she was the boss, and this was becoming unacceptable. Other departments were catching the leaks, and her superiors were putting the pressure on her to do something. And the best place to start was with Brennan.

'Bren,' she said, entering her office. 'The Board is concerned about the gossip and rumours floating around here. It's making the lab, and all of us, look really, really, bad.

Brennan looked up at her, utterly clueless. 'What does any of this have to do with me?'

'Angela's spreading your love-life all over; so you can try not to tell her so much. And just mention that gossiping is to stay out of the lab—they'll take it better from you.'

'I can't make any promises about Sweets.'

A long sigh escaped Cam. 'He's my biggest concern, because he stirs things up the most. Sweets doesn't work here, so we can't discipline him, but we can't kick him out either.'

'Why not?' Brennan asked. 'He doesn't need to be here to do his job—'

'You and Booth granted him full access to your partnership until he's finished the research for his book.'

Brennan let out a short laugh. 'He'll never finish that book—Sweets has hardly started it.'

Cam could hardly believe it. 'We're stuck with him until he leaves? Shit!'

'What does feces have to do with anything?' Brennan asked, and Cam couldn't help but think once again; was she for real?

'Cam, I was joking. Honestly.'

* * *

'So Ange and I have agreed that we'd like you to move in with us.'

Hodgins watched as Kat broke into one of the widest smiles he'd ever seen on her face. 'Yeah! _Merci__,__ merci__, __merci__!_ Now maybe Sweets'll stop dropping hints about wanting to see my place.

'About Sweets—I don't want him in my house.' Hodgins said in a much more serious tone. 'Mostly because the little bugger pisses me off a lot.'

Kat gave an overly theatrical sigh. 'If I knew how to get rid of him, he'd be gone in a microsecond.'

'Maybe you should take time off from Zack's case—get away from Sweets for awhile. And you could ask Brennan about working in Limbo, which is much more restricted.'

'That's called hiding from my problems.'

'It's also called taking down time.' He countered. 'When was the last time you got a full night's rest anyways?'

Kat looked away. 'Before I went to Ethiopia.' She mumbled.

'That's over five years! How are you even able to function?'

'Sugar, caffeine, macaroni, and Malibu rum.'

This one even ate like Zack did. Hodgins had to wonder which one had adopted the eating habits of the other, or if it was coincidental. 'You do know about the four food groups, right?'

Kat rolled her eyes. 'Christ, you sound like another parent, which I really don't need. Come to think of it, mine don't even know Zack's in the asylum, and that I'm doing his job.'

Hodgins raised his eyebrows. 'What did you tell them?'

'That's he's at the institution—they just assume it's the Jeffersonian.'

'Don't you think your parents deserve to know the truth? They still are your parents, no matter how old you are.'

'My folks have money.' She spat out the word like it had a foul taste in her mouth. 'I refuse to give them any more reason to think Zack isn't good enough for me. They already do, and they've never met him!'

Hodgins knew where Kat was coming from. He'd once been the "rich kid", and his parents had always wanted the best for him. But unfortunately, their views on best had differed greatly from his. 'I know it's tough, but they only want you to be happy. Even if you don't think they do.'

* * *

So, let me know what you guys are thinking! I need something to motivate my frozen fingers! (January in Manitoba, Canada is COLD!)


	13. Thinking of the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Bones. Only Kat, Jerald, McKinley's layout, and this story's story line. It's really a pity though- I think some of us could do a good job as writers for the show.

* * *

'How is my case coming?'

Zack's question broke the tranquility of the open air. McKinley was continuing to let them come outside together, when it was only the two of them. So long as the weather was good, it was quite nice. Kat was quite glad for the sunshine herself; she had taken Hodgins' advice, and was now doing most of her work in Limbo.

'We're completing the last few points of your appeal, and checking the last of the paperwork—or I should say Hodgins, Sweets and Mr. Brooks are. I think they are sending in everything tomorrow.'

A furrow of confusion appeared on Zack's forehead. 'Why are you no longer helping them?'

'It's not that I can't, or don't want to…' She paused. 'Sweets has been getting to me lately, and Hodgins advised me to spend less time around him.'

Zack looked very serious, and Kat wondered what was going through that extraordinary mind of his. 'I'm really glad that you haven't responded to Sweets' attention, but I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm in here, you're out in the rest of the world, and you might have needs I cannot fulfill because of that…'

His low expectations of her made Kat a little sad. 'I'm not Naomi—I believe that if you love someone, you wait for them and you stay faithful to them. How do you think I managed to survive Africa for five years?'

Zack nodded, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze of appreciation. His hands were as healed as they were going to be—80% of full function. He'd given up wearing the gloves, and Kat could plainly see the scars and the fused joints in some of the fingers. But they were still Zack's hands—hands she'd held, and shook, and loved for almost half her life. And she'd still love them—him, hopefully for the rest of her life.

'I wonder what's going to happen, when you get out Zack.' She mused aloud, staring up at the clouds that were gliding overhead. 'Maybe I'll find a teaching position, or try freelance lecturing, or even find a place in the Archaeology department of the Jeffersonian.'

'You seem to be expecting me to take my old position away from you.' Zack said humourlessly. 'There is always a chance that Dr. Brennan will agree to having us both—I wasn't officially her assistant, after I earned my degree. Dr. Saroyan hired me as a second Anthropologist. Maybe she'll hire you as the team Archaeology expert.'

The possibility that they might eventually work side by side was almost too much to hope for. It was the same as when Kat had spent four and a half years expecting that Zack would be there, at the airport, when she finally came home. Instead, she'd learned from a friend, via email no less, that he'd been arrested for aiding a cannibal. It was best not to hope for too much, and just focus on what was in front of you.

'So, has anyone told you about Booth and Dr. Brennan?' She asked, switching the topic.

'They are finally dating?'

'Yep!' Kat said with a smirk. 'The same day as you and I finally got straightened out, they admitted how they felt about one another. Apparently, it was around the same time as Sweets was making me eat his "homemade" cheesecake.'

She couldn't help but feel a bit of pride, and Zack seemed to catch on. 'You had a hand in this, didn't you?'

'I only told Dr. Brennan to not make my mistakes; though it is possible I'm the one who made her "wake up and smell the roses".'

'I'm glad that they are happy together. We spent over three years watching them struggle to understand and help each other, and it was horrible to see Dr. Brennan so devastated by Booth's fake death. This time, it looks like everyone will have a happy outcome.'

Kat didn't know what else to say. There was something she knew would have to be said soon, before Zack got out, but it would ruin the positive atmosphere of this moment. But it wasn't fair to keep this secret from Zack any longer.

'Zack, I don't want any secrets between us, so there's something I have to tell you.' She began slowly. 'It's not good, and I really wish I could change it, but I can't. I got a call from the doctor a little while ago, and she told me that I won't be able to carry a baby to full term. It's just not going to happen.'

She watched as Zack's expression from hopeful, to sad and concerned. 'I'm sorry Kat.' He said, pulling her into an embrace as she began to cry softly. 'It isn't fair, and the world isn't always fair, and I wish I knew a way to make it better.'

'That almost sounds like something I'd say.' She said, looking up at him with a watery smile. 'And I guess if I ever really wanted a baby, there is always the whole surrogate mother thing. I bet we could even get Angela to agree to be a surrogate.'

The idea of trendy Angela walking around the lab with a baby bump made them both laugh lightly. 'To be honest, I rather like the idea of being a father,' Zack said as he wiped away a lingering tear on Kat's cheek. 'Though I don't think anyone I know would ever expect it of me.'

'Let's leave that until we're a little older though. We have lots of time, and we don't have to jump into anything, just because we entered the adult world early.'

He nodded in agreement. 'Most people at our age, in our respective fields of work, are either still earning their degrees, or establish a solid career. They haven't had the advantages we've had, like graduating from high school early, or taking specialized courses at the university level. We are very fortunate, Kat, in that we are young, and generally healthy, and—'

'Don't jinx us Zack!' Kat exclaimed, and then fell into helpless laughter at his confused expression. 'I won't be able to explain that one Zack—not with the limited amount of time we have.'

It was true. Once again, the sun was beginning to sink below the western roof of McKinley, and it felt as if the sun was taking their time together with it.

Someday soon Zack, we'll get to be together after dark again. We'll walk in the moonlight, and take advantage of that freedom.'

Zack looked up at the sky, which was now taking on the colors of sunset. 'You never realize the freedoms you have, until they're taken away.'

* * *

So, a bit of a fluffy, yet still a little angsty, filler. I want to finish this story, but not cut out too much stuff that I had already writen. R&R, and I'll get this thing finished! (In another six or seven chapters, mwahaha!)


	14. Arsenic Solutions

So, I have to thank my buddy Teegan for inspiring this chapter. When I first layed out the plot, I didn't have this even remotely in mind. But she and I got bored in Chemistry class, and chaos ensued. Anyways, this one's for you Sweetie!

* * *

Hodgins had to give this a shot. He'd been thinking about this for weeks, alongside everything else, and believed he had a good theory. Now he just needed Brennan's support, and Cam's consent.

'Brennan,' he began, catching up to her as she arrived in the morning. 'I have a theory I need to test, involving cancer, and arsenic.'

'And…?' She asked, waiting for him to continue. She didn't even look up from the file in her hands.

'This is the only place where I have access to the required apparatus.'

'Are you doing this alone?'

'With your permission, I was hoping to borrow Kat for a little while to help me.' Hodgins replied nervously.

A shadow of confusion flickered across Brennan's face. 'Why are you doing another experiment now? It's been months, and that was always something you and Zack did together.'

'Well today, I'm feeling optimistic.' He said cryptically.

'You sent in Zack's paperwork—I know. Sweets called me, for some strange reason.'

Damn, she'd taken away the air of mystery; and the opportunity to surprise her with good news. Something about Brennan made everyone try extra hard to surprise her; maybe it was the fact that she was very rarely surprised.

'So long as you do not destroy the lab, or poison my assistant, you can do your experiment.' She said with a sigh, and a tired smile.

Hodgins was amazed she had given in that easily. He'd expected some resistance, seeing as he would be using a deadly poison, and her assistant who had been very hard to find. Maybe Brennan just wanted to bring back some of the old feeling of the lab—which meant letting him do experiments.

He remembered how the last "experiment" he and Zack had done together had gone so horribly wrong. What hurt most, it had been meant to go wrong—Zack had set it up that way. So Hodgins had stopped setting up experiments to follow the evidence, and had let the past eleven months go by that way—particularly without cases. But today, he had to get back to what he enjoyed. After all, Zack might be home soon.

* * *

Kat looked around nervously for signs of Sweets. She'd been "underground", as she was calling it in her mind, for a couple of weeks now. And maybe she was becoming a little paranoid about Sweets, but still within reason—she didn't want the psychologist to ambush her.

'Kat, Sweets isn't here. He had to go to Quantico today, to meet with his superiors.' Hodgins said reassuringly. 'You're safe from ambush.'

'I know!' She snapped. 'I'm just…'

'Paranoid.' He finished the thought for her with an annoying grin. Oh, if there wasn't a bunch of glass and chemicals between them, she would have swatted him for that—know-it-all.

'So what are you planning on accomplishing here?' She asked instead, switching the topic back to the experiment.

'I am hypothesizing, that we can use arsenic to remove malignant tumours.'

'And how are we going to test said hypothesis?' Kat asked skeptically.

'We'll do it…' He paused for dramatic effect. 'With the help, of Molly.'

'And who is Molly?'

Hodgins reached under the counter between them, and pulled out a small wire cage, containing a grey rat. 'Kat, meet Molly. She belongs to my gardener, and she has one malignant tumour on her side.'

Taking Molly out of her cage, Kat held her up for inspection. She was pretty cute—for a rat, whose ancestors had probably carried the bubonic plague across Europe. 'Has Molly consented to the procedure?'

'Blake had to do that for her.'

She returned the rat to her cage with a sigh. 'Normally, I don't support testing on animals. But seeing as we're trying to help Molly, it's alright.' Pulling on gloves, she clapped her hands together. 'So, maestro, what do we do?'

'I need you to take Molly over to autopsy to biopsy that tumour, and then have Cam help you analyze it.' Hodgins instructed her. 'I'll prepare the arsenic into aqueous solution, and make the last minor detail calculations.'

'The arsenic will need to be refrigerated then.' Kat pointed out. 'Seeing as the biopsy results will take awhile. Are they really all that necessary?'

'We need them to calculate the dosage.'

Kat felt a little unsure of leaving him alone with that stuff. 'Alright… just be careful with that crap while I'm taking care of Molly. We don't want you to poison yourself, because I doubt I could carry on your legacy here.'

'Fine by me.' He grinned. 'I want to live long enough to try getting married again.'

'I want you to live long enough to try getting married again, because I need to catch Angela's bouquet.'

'I better warn you though Kat; there's a good chance Angela might decide to make you girls wear pink this time.'

'Dear lord almighty,' she began to mock-pray. 'Deliver us from the horror that is pink organza bridesmaids' gowns!'

* * *

Brennan was annoyed. It was mutual understanding in the lab that the first person to arrive in the morning would make coffee. Then all subsequent last-cup drinkers, or whoever discovered the pot empty, would make the next batch. However, the pot was empty, and Angela was sitting not to yards away, eating a muffin.

'Ange, you know that if the coffee pot is empty, you're supposed to make coffee.'

The artist just smiled serenely. 'Sweetie, coffee isn't very good for you. I brought juice today—have some of that instead. It's in the jug in the fridge, and you should know it has way more nutrients.'

'Coffee has caffeine.' Brennan countered. 'And that's what I need to stay awake today.'

'That's really not good. You should be able to get up in the morning without the jitters.'

Brennan just rolled her eyes. 'You can enjoy your nutritious juice, but I'm making coffee.'

She pulled out the tin of grounds as Angela poured out a tall glass of the ruby-red drink. She then took a large gulp as if to prove a point. 'This batch tastes…different. But it's still good, so help yourself Sweetie. Ciao!'

She walked out just as Cam walked in. 'Bren, did you get the last cup of coffee?' she whined. Evidently, she hadn't had her morning fix yet.

'No, someone else did—maybe Kat. Angela decided we don't need coffee, so she brought juice to work. Personally, I find it a very poor substitute.'

Cam made a face. 'I always find those stupid fruit juices too sweet. But I don't think Kat drank the last cup—she says it makes her crazily hyper, like Zack. I used to think it was fascinating to watch him arrange a skeleton while on a caffeine rush, and to hear him talk…priceless.'

Together, they managed to get a new pot brewing by the time Hodgins came in. 'You guys need a third cup of Java already?'

'Second.' Cam corrected. 'Your wonderful fiancée decided to leave the pot empty, because she's "above coffee".' Brennan wondered if Hodgins was too, as he headed straight for the fridge.

'She drank three cups this morning before we came to work.' He said with a dry chuckle. 'Hey…what happened to my arsenic?'

'WHAT?' Cam shrieked. 'You put ARSENIC in there!?!'

'The beaker got knocked over—right over this juice jug.' Hodgins' eyes widened in panic. 'Don't let anyone drink this— except maybe Sweets.'

Brennan felt all the color drain from her face. 'Angela walked out of here with a glass of that. She said it tasted funny—'

Hodgins was as white as a sheet now. 'Call 911 and poison control!' He cried, and ran from the room, with Brennan hot on his heels. She could hear him bellowing Angela's name as he rounded a corner

'Guys!' Kat came into view, kneeling beside the unconscious artist. 'Call an ambulance—she just dropped!'

Brennan felt for a pulse in Angela's neck, and was relieved to feel the flutter of life beneath her fingertips. 'She's still alive.'

'Baby, don't die on me.' Hodgins was whispering as he cradled Angela's head. 'I'm so sorry—this is my fault.'

* * *

He'd fallen asleep in the emergency department waiting room, and was still thinking somehow. How similar this ride to the hospital had been, to the one he'd taken with Zack, just under a year ago. Only this time, there was more chance of losing life than limb. This time it wasn't his best friend, but the woman he loved more than anything on earth.

'Jack, wake up—it's me, Temperance.'

She was shaking him out of that dreamless sleep. 'What time is it?'

'Six o'clock. What did the doctors say?' she asked.

Hodgins tried to remember, pushing past the foggy remains of sleep. 'They said they were trying to remove the arsenic from her system, so she wouldn't absorb any more. If they did, her chances of survival would increase from twenty percent to seventy.'

Brennan nodded, sitting down beside him. 'Jack, don't put all the blame on you—this isn't your fault.'

'Yes it is.' He argued. 'The break room fridge isn't for storing chemicals; that's why there's one in the lab. Only, it's full of crap.'

'How can it be full?'

Hodgins' mouth twisted into a sort of pained smile. 'I left a bunch of crap in there, because it was Zack's crap. I can't bring myself to throw out any of his stuff—not even whatever garbage is in his apartment. I guess I'm just thinking that if everything stays the same, it'll be like nothing's changed when he gets home.'

Brennan shook her head in disbelief. 'That line of reasoning is completely and utterly illogical. Zack would be the first to tell you that.'

'I know. But it's the reason I put a poison in the fridge.' He let out a sour chuckle. 'That's got to be the dumbest move I've ever made.'

'Dumber than agreeing to let me perform a risky surgical procedure on your leg whilst being buried underground in a car?'

Brennan's question made him smile for a second, and then he remembered what he was comparing it to. 'Yes. A lot dumber.'

They sat in silence for what felt like hours. Neither seemed to be able to find something to say that might comfort the other. Finally, a doctor came from the direction they had taken Angela.

'Jack Hodgins?' He asked, looking down at a clipboard.

'How's Angela?' Hodgins blurted out the question without thought. 'Is she going to be alright?'

'We removed the remaining arsenic from her system, so we are expecting Ms. Montenegro to live. She was quite lucky that the poison was as diluted as it was. But there is still a chance that she has suffered neural or muscular damage. We won't be able to determine the extent until she wakes up.'

'How long might that take?' Brennan asked calmly, holding Hodgins hand tightly.

The doctor shook his head. 'I really can't say.'

'When can I go see her?'

'I'll take you now if you'd like. We're just transferring her to the ICU. You can stay until she wakes up.'

Hodgins turned to look at Brennan. He was unsure whether or not he should call the others, and let them know what was going on. She just smiled wanly—a look she seemed to be adopting from Kat.

'Go. I'll tell the others what is going on here. Just call us when Angela wakes up, so we're not worrying any longer than we need to.'

Hodgins nodded. 'I will, I promise.'

* * *

Brennan faced her remaining colleagues, who were all gathered up on the platform. Booth has come—someone, undoubtedly Cam—had called him, and now he stood leaning against a table, his face as white as a sheet. He, Cam, and Kat looked so concerned, so scared, she was glad to be delivering good news.

'The doctors said Angela will survive.'

'Oh thank mercy!' Kat exclaimed, sinking to the floor in relief. 'I—I thought for sure…'

Brennan was hardly surprised by the young woman's reaction, though the fact that she was now sitting cross-legged on the floor was a little unusual.

'Anything else?' Cam, always the level-headed one, asked.

'We won't know much more until she wakes up.' Brennan said quietly.

'What the hell was Hodgins doing with arsenic anyways?' Booth asked bluntly. 'Trying to poison Sweets?'

'He wanted to see if we could cure cancerous tumours by injecting them with an arsenic solution.' Kat explained from her place on the floor. 'We were going to test it on Molly.'

'Molly?'

'His gardener's pet rat.' Cam clarified for him. 'Speaking of Molly, when was the last time anyone fed her?'

Kat's eyes widened in panic, and scrambling to her feet, she raced over to where she had left the cage. 'Molly!'

Following her, Brennan saw that the light grey rat had escaped her cage, and was sitting on Kat's work table, chewing on a pencil. 'It might be an idea to feed her.'

'What do rats eat?' Kat asked incredulously.

'I have no idea.' Brennan mumbled. She had no patience for rat-sitting; leave that to someone more nurturing. After all, she couldn't even keep plants alive.

* * *

The first thing Angela realized as she began to wake up, was that she was aching all over, and her throat and oesophagus felt like they were on fire. Then she remembered the juice, and blacking out…

'I am never drinking fruit punch again.' She croaked.

At her words, Hodgins looked up at her face. 'You're finally awake. Thank god you're awake…'

With a little effort, she squeezed his hand. 'I'm not leaving you any time soon.'

'I wasn't sure, this time This was my fault; my arsenic solution spilled into that darn juice. My hair-brained idea nearly killed you.'

Angela shook her head. 'It was an accident; it wasn't your fault. Just an accident.'

Hearing it from her seemed to ease some of his guilt. 'I think that after today, Brennan, Cam and Kat might agree to wear pink at our wedding.'

She giggled, but the giggle hurt her throat even more than talking. 'I won't make them. Besides, they look nicer in mauve anyways.'

Chuckling, Hodgins leaned over and gave her a tender kiss. 'I'm just going to go call the others, and then I'll be right back. I promise.'

As he left, Angela settled back into her pillow. That was the great thing about Hodgins; he always kept his promises.

* * *

I promised myself there would be no character death- not even Molly. So haha to Teegan, who was sure **someone** would die. I don't like to kill anything. So are you going to make by day, by pushing that nice big review button?


	15. What You Deserve

Alright, so I'm a little disappointed in you guys. Reviews have been less than stellar lately, and I'm wondering if maybe I shouldn't just take a month or two vacation from this story...

Oh, and **Stivee** who gave me an annonymous review; critical reviews I can handle, but that was a waste of my time. Don't bother reviewing if you are only gonna type two words, and next time, I will report it as abuse, because it's pointless.

* * *

Zack listened as Kat told him, in her disorganised yet endearing way, what had happened in the lab with Angela. He was glad to hear that she would make a full recovery, but Kat seemed strangely disturbed by what had happened. Unless it was something that the recent accident had reminded her of…

'Zack,' she said finally. 'I got to thinking about the explosion you created in the lab, and went over all I know about it. If you knew the explosion would be three times as powerful at the boiling point, why didn't you just lower the amount of reagent accordingly?'

Out of all the questions he had been asked in the last year, no one had thought to ask Zack this particular one. It was true, that he could easily have reduced the reagent to minimize the reaction—that calculation had been done while Hodgins was still moving away.

'When I realized that I could injure myself enough for hospitalization, I saw a way to finally be beyond The Master's reach; it would be safe to tell Dr. Brennan and Booth. If I hadn't, I would still be his apprentice, and he would still be out there hurting people. So I took that opportunity, knowing the full consequences.'

He'd been staring down at his hands as he spoke. He no longer wore the gloves, but knew he'd probably want to in public; they were still a sight. The skin grafts were wrinkly, mottled-red scar tissue, and the tendons in the backs of his hands stuck out predominately. His fingers, especially the ones whose joints had fused, looked like gnarly, disjointed sticks. It was obvious, even to Zack, that people would be shocked to see them—his family had been, when they had found the courage to visit him once.

Kat seemed to sense what he was feeling, and covered his hands with her own. Kat had beautiful hands—pale, with long, elegant fingers, and perfectly oval nails. She hand the hands of a pianist, or an artist. 'I hope you don't regret doing what you did Zack, because that was a perfect example of true sacrifice for the greater good. It's better to sacrifice yourself, to save people you care about.'

He dared to look up into her eyes, and saw admiration there. 'I don't know what I did to deserve you Kat.'

'No one deserves to be shouldered with me; I'm stubborn, prone to bad judgement, poor at dealing with my emotions, and I have the saviour complex too. Add on that I keep secrets, lied to my best friend via email when you knew something was wrong, and spend all my time trying to make up for that because I have a guilty conscious the size of Texas.'

'But I,' Zack countered. 'Am emotionally immature in most areas of my life, cannot understand the vast majority of people, fail to follow the social normalities, need constant reassurance from my peer that I am good enough, tend to have a lack of success drive, and have a personality weak enough that it was taken over by a cannibalistic serial killer. Therefore, I believe you are more burdened by me, than I by you.'

He knew all of her faults, and she knew his. In the most logical sense, they were more or less evenly matched—compatible. He'd always known on a biological level that they were compatible; that was what had constantly fuelled the tension between them. But it had taken them over a decade to resolve that tension.

'What are you thinking Zack?' Kat asked, squeezing his hands gently.

'Nothing we both haven't discussed already.'

She laughed softly. 'But that's part of a long-term, meaningful relationship Zack. Talking about the same subjects thousands of times, mixed with new subjects. Just like songs have verses, that always—'

'Keep coming back to the chorus.' He finished for her. That was one analogy her could understand, even if most others were lost to him. 'Kat, was it hard to come here the first time, not knowing exactly what state to expect me in?'

'No Zack; because I knew exactly what I was expecting—people don't really change.'

'People do change over time Kat—it's only logical that situations and events—' She cut him off with a kiss.

'People don't really change, when you know them even better than you know yourself.' Kat said quietly. 'I didn't expect anything other than the man I fell in love with in the beginning, and that's what I found; I found you.'

Zack suspected she might have considered kissing him again, but their moment was interrupted by Sweets walking into the room. 'Hey guys; sorry to break this up, but Zack still has to do "therapy". So you have to go Kat; unless you want to make this a relationship-based session.'

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Zack was confused. 'Sweets, you're ten minutes early. Why?'

'Because he's trying to wrangle this into a session in which you and I together spill all the details of our one-night before Africa, the angst that ensued, and what it's like to be "dating" a patient of McKinley.' Kat practically spat, glaring daggers at the psychologist, who made an attempt to appear casual.

'You have so little faith in my motives.'

Giving an exasperated sigh, she quickly kissed Zack goodbye, and stormed from the room.

'That wasn't the best way to approach that with Kat.' Zack said stoically. 'She is a very forward person, and if you wanted to earn her cooperation, there are much better ways to do so. Namely, not interrupting the limited amount of time we have together.'

The younger man sighed, and slumped into the chair across from him. 'I'm afraid I haven't been exactly… I pissed her off first by sticking my nose into her business as far as what she knew about your case, then the dinner fiasco, and lately…'

'You have been trying to convince her to cheat on me with you. Kat told me already.' He said in as neutral a tone as possible. It wasn't that he was angry over Sweet's obvious attraction to Kat—that was expected; Kat was beautiful—the issue was that he had no boundaries.

'Booth already called out on how low it is.' Sweets said dismally. 'And now I feel like a real pile of crap.'

'If Kat was in agreement for some sort of sexual arrangement between the two of you for my remaining time in the system, I wouldn't object. It's a natural biological desire to reproduce.' Zack said, earning a look of surprise from the younger man. 'However, she is not, and she has obviously rejected you Sweets. So I am going to suggest you apologize to Kat, and stand to gain her friendship.'

Sweets smiled. 'I figured you'd understand…'

'But, if you don't apologize, I will ask Agent Booth to go ahead and shoot you.' He continued, and took a bit of joy in seeing Sweets looking terrified.

* * *

So, if you like it, have a real oppinion to share, or want to constructively criticize my writing, go ahead and push the button. (And I'm not disabling annonymous reviews, because I know there are good people out there on the web, who just like to read ff, even if they don't write it.)


	16. Two Weeks Notice

Thanks guys for the reviews. I was worried you weren't still with me, but sure enough, you are. Love y'all 4ever for that.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Bones, or any of it's related characters, settings or plotlines. Maybe someday...

* * *

It was time for another session with Sweets, and Booth hated it. He hated sitting on that couch, waiting for something he said to be picked apart, analyzed, and then thrown back at him. However, if things went according to plan, that was going to change. So long as Brennan did her part.

'Sweets,' she began. 'We've been thinking, and we need to talk.'

'That's what I've been trying to get you guys to do for over a year!' He replied in exasperation.

'Actually, this is about you.' Booth clarified. 'Having you around in the lab, getting in everyone's way, has been a real pain in the ass—'

'No longer going to be a problem.' Sweets grinned. 'I've been promoted, and my superiors are sending me over to the Behavioural Analysis Unit at Quantico. Which means I'm moving to Virginia, and leaving all you guys. So if you ever want my help, you'll have to call in the BAU.'

Booth felt all the tension drain out of his partner. She hadn't been too keen on the idea of confronting Sweets, strangely enough. Booth supposed that maybe he'd started growing on her a bit. Just a bit.

'That's…really good news. I'll call Kat and tell her.' She said, pulling out her cell phone, and leaving the office.

'Why would she be calling Kat?'

'She's so sick of you, she's been hiding out in Limbo.' Booth replied flatly. 'You didn't notice?'

'Oh…' The young psychologist looked disgusted with himself. 'Between you and Zack, I'm starting to feel like a really slimy guy. I guess I have to apologize to Kat, before I'm gone in two weeks. Zack said if I don't, he'd ask you to shoot me.'

Re-entering the room, Brennan snapped her cell phone shut. 'Kat says good, because Hodgins is ready to kick you sorry butt all the way to Spain—whatever that means. And apparently Angela's tired of hearing him rant about it when he's at home.'

'Okay… is anyone going to miss me?'

'You broke up Hodgins and Angela,' Booth began listing all Sweets' screw-ups. 'Got them both pissed off at Cam, decided not to tell Bones I was alive, got her pissed at me, tried to sleep with Zack's girlfriend, and drove her into hiding. At this point, I doubt that anybody will be sad to see you go Sweets.'

* * *

Cam could hear whistling up on the platform, and smiled to herself. It had to be Hodgins. His attitude had improved like crazy since getting back together with Angela, and getting to know Kat. However, she'd yet to hear him whistling; particularly Andrea Bocelli.

'You seem really, really happy.' She said, sneaking up behind him. 'Any particular reason?'

'Not really… though we haven't heard back from the AG's office yet, and it's been…almost a month.'

'That's a good thing?'

'It means they didn't reject the appeal.' Hodgins explained with a smile. 'We've got his case set up so it's in the bag, if it goes to trial. It might not, seeing as it's going to make the FBI look pretty bad.'

'How so?' Cam couldn't help but ask. He'd caught her interest, for once.

'Booth didn't read Zack his rights before he originally confessed; the case never saw a courtroom; they did a superficial psych evaluation; and there's no physical evidence tying him to the murder.'

She had to agree that it was a pretty bad screw up on the system's part. But the system was always screwing up. That's what made it the system. 'Well, now one of us has to knock on wood.' She said, and promptly rapped her knuckles on Hodgins' wooden desk.

'Cam, you know that anti-jinxes don't actually work, right?'

'Better safe than sorry. And it worked when Kat came here. After she'd left Bren's office, I said "I think this one will stay." And then I knocked on wood. As you can see, Kat is still here.'

Hodgins just rolled his eyes. 'That, is the biggest load of crap I've heard in a very long time.'

'The biggest load of crap I've heard is that half-baked theory that the CIA is keeping aliens at Area 51.' Cam retorted.

'What else would they be hiding there?'

She shrugged. 'I don't know, or care to know. You're the conspiracy theorist around here.'

Hodgins said nothing for a moment. 'You know, I never took all that as seriously as I let on, despite the fact that I spewed information on secret societies like crazy. I didn't really believe it, until Gormogon started. I guess it's kind of an irony, that my best friend got caught up in a conspiracy.'

* * *

Once again, Brennan was feeling unsure about herself. She'd never used to be this way—she'd always been the confident one when it came to the Jeffersonian. It was only in the last couple of years or so, that she'd started to second-guess herself. Now she needed someone to help keep her on track; point out when she'd lost her way. That's why she'd called Hodgins to her office.

'I need to know,' She said as he settled himself into a chair. 'Am I being a good enough boss?'

Her question seemed to surprise Hodgins. 'Where the heck did that come from?'

'I'm not sure. I guess between guilt over Zack, and the fact that I'm not spending much time with Kat—Cam has already pointed that one out to me—I'm just wondering if I'm doing something wrong.'

He just stared at her like she was speaking a foreign language. 'Bren, you're fine. What happened with Zack… according to Kat, even she couldn't drag it out of him, and he told Kat everything; via email. That's nobody's fault really—we figured it was Iraq, and he just needed time. And as far as Kat goes, you let Zack have his independence, right? So you can give her the same. She's just as good an anthropologist—and she's had more experience.'

'So it's good to leave her alone… I get it.'

Hodgins shook his head. 'You don't really get it. That's kind of like understanding point A, and point B, but not line segment AB.'

Now she was really confused. 'What does linear geometry have to do with anything?'

'Bren, you are hopeless.' He laughed. 'It's like knowing where a victim was last seen, and where their body was dumped, but nothing in between.'

This time she really did get it. 'Why not just say that to begin with?'

'Most people would understand the geometry better.'

* * *

Kat was appalled to see Sweets' face on the other side of the door to Limbo. This was one of the few places where he didn't have security clearance, not to mention one of the fewer places she could work. So the fact that he was there—it really pissed her off. 'Go away Lance.'

'Kat, please let me in.' He begged through the plexi-glass window. 'I'll stay here for a hundred years!'

'This is ridiculous.' She grumbled, but swiped her card anyways, unlocking the door. 'What do you want now?'

'Kat, I'm really sorry. I've been a jackass.'

Kat was stunned to hear those words coming from Sweets. 'Did you just say—?'

'Please don't make me repeat it.' He winced. 'I guess it's just that I thought you and I, being young and cut off from our respective partners, should hook up. Evidently, I was wrong.'

'So what brings about such a revelation?' She asked, and knew her crossed arms gave her a guarded and skeptical posture.

'Zack said some things, as did Booth, and I realized that what I was doing was just making you hate me. Add on that I'm getting moved to the BAU—'

'What?'

'I got promoted.' He said with a small smile. 'They want me to work as a profiler at Quantico, so I'm moving to Virginia in two weeks. I won't be able to come up to DC too often, and I don't expect you to care too much—'

Kat cut him off. 'You remember what I said about being cool? Cause we could be friends—good friends, so long as you respect that I only want to be friends.'

This time, Sweets seemed much more open to the idea. 'We of the high IQs need to band together.' He joked. 'That's why this place feels so much like home—we're not so alone here.'

'Are you going to miss it?'

'Yeah, but I have until the end of the month—two weeks. That should give me enough time to finally make it onto everyone's good side, see Zack out of McKinley, and maybe even convince Dr. Brennan there is some value in psychology.'

He was grinning, like it was all a joke, but Kat wasn't convinced. She could tell that Sweets was going to miss them a lot—because they were a strange sort of family. And that was a hell of a lot more than he would ever admit to.

* * *

Gotta say, I wasn't a big fan of Sweets, especially after the fiasco he caused with Booth's faked death, and Brennan not knowing. But I think that every character deserves a chance to redeem himself- even if it's under the threat of being shot. So... you are nearing the end of this crazy story; what are you thinking about that? I want five more reviews before I post again. You can even criticize me- I welcome feedback.


	17. Regained Freedom

Hey chickies and whoever else reads this crazy thing. So here's a bit to tide me over while I go insane trying to relearn about the Canadian Constitution Act and Stoiciometry. (If you know what I'm talking about, you can be sympathetic to my pain. I hate grade eleven!) After my exams are finally over, I'll finish this up, so hold tight for just a few more days. Shall be out of the worst of it by tuesday.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bones, and probably never will. Still, it's nice to dream...

* * *

Zack barely stirred when the door to his room opened. He was trying to remember all he could about his case, and how the justice system worked. It was hard, because usually he was on the other side of the system; trying to put people like him inthe prisons, not keeping them out. Hodgins and Kat had explained it all to him numerous times, but even they seemed a little confused.

It had been two weeks since the paperwork had been sent in, and no word yet from the AG's office. That was supposedly good, because any rejection would be outright, and swift. This left only two possibilities; he could be what Kat called "cleansed" from the system, meaning the justice system would want to keep it's mistake quiet, or he could stand full trial and possibly lose. There was a chance he would be committed to McKinley for years, or even decades.

'Zack, are you even awake?'

That voice—it was far too illogical. Only McKinley staff were allowed in the wards. So he turned and sat up to make sure it was really Booth standing there, and it was; in his usual suit, tie and ridiculous socks. Zack had never been so glad to see the FBI agent, despite the fact that he threatened to shoot him at least three times a month.

'Dr. Zackary Uriah Addy, you are here-bye cleared of all charges laid against you by the District of Columbia, and the United States of America. Therefore, you are free to leave McKinley Psychiatric Facility for the Criminally Insane.'

He could hardly believe his ears. After all this time—this past year—it was over. He was free to go. There was no way it was that easy. 'Agent Booth, please tell me this not all some cruel and pointless joke.'

The agent crossed his arms and grinned. 'I don't joke about this kinda thing; kid, you're really free. I'm supposed to take you to see everyone at the lab. You can't go into the lab yet, and you definitely can't go up on the platform—they have a case, and you don't have clearance. But you can still go there.'

'Do they know yet? Dr. Brennan, and Dr. Saroyan, and Hodgins, and—'

'Sweets is supposed to go tell them. Though there's a good chance he won't get the message through to Brennan. It wouldn't be the first time.'

Zack didn't know what to say; he was thrilled. He was so happy, he worried that maybe this wasn't real. But it was real; he was free. He had no idea how to express how happy he was…

'This is the best news I have learned in a very long time.' He said in what he hoped wasn't too flat a tone.

Booth looked skeptical. 'This beats learning that Kat is over-the- moon in love with you?'

'I had already guessed that. She visited me more often than my best friend, and that was after not seeing me for five years. I doubt that I would have done that, if I was in her situation. Particularly seeing as we weren't speaking to one another when she left for Africa. Though we did e-mail back and forth for awhile, and I was hoping when we got home, things could return to normal—'

The agent was shaking his head, obviously trying hard not to laugh. 'Dude, are we going to get out of here, or is this place suddenly not so bad now that you can leave? I could easily leave you here for another year. Maybe even two…'

To both their surprise, Zack actually laughed, and quickly gathered up his few things. 'I would be perfectly content to never see this building again in my lifespan.'

Following Booth down familiar hallways, they passed familiar faces in familiar windows. He didn't regret leaving a single person here—with the exception of maybe Jerald. The other patients had never understood his innocence, or his sanity. Some had never even looked him in the eye. Only the staff had been even remotely friendly, in their strangely disconnected way.

Stepping outside, Zack breathed in cool, moist air. It had just stopped raining, and the sun had hardly had a chance to warm the morning. Maybe with a little time, this place would begin to fade in his memory; like a mental scar, or an old nightmare. After all, he was going home today, and home would be good for him. He'd be able to work, and do things with Kat, and try to live a relatively normal life; at least by his standards.

'Welcome back to the real world Zack.' Booth said, putting on his sunglasses as the last of the clouds cleared. 'Or as close to the real world as you squints get.'

* * *

I have learned not to say I will post after a certain number of reviews. Because I am not one for torturing myself, or others. Though saying I might take a powder seemed to work. (If you don't know what I mean by "taking a powder", you could always read Stephen King's novel It. Good book to read anyway.)


	18. True Homecoming

Disclaimer: I still do not own Bones, even though I, and so many others, pray for it every night. Honestly, if I did, I would be pushing the writers to follow up a bit more on the Zack situation- Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond just left me hanging, and feeling kinda crappy. That's probably why I wrote this story.

* * *

'Kat, you are so going to love me.'

The young Anthropologist shook her head, smiling faintly. Sweets' voice was the cheeriest she'd heard all day. Today was the one year anniversary of the day when the Medico-Legal lab had been shaken to its foundations, and Zack had been taken away from them. Everyone else was miserable, remembering that day; she was miserable for not being there with them.

'Unless you're Zack disguised as a prat, I highly doubt it.' Kat replied, turning away from the remains of her first FBI case. It was unusual; a body found in solid tar. 'Though I must say, your undying hope is refreshing. What's up doc?'

'I just spoke to the AG's office—the charges are being dissolved, and Booth's gone to tell Zack.'

'Oh My God!' She shouted in jubilation, and nearly knocked over the slight Sweets, hugging him fiercely. 'Lance, thank you!'

'You're making it difficult to breath Kat.' He complained, and she let him go, still grinning like an idiot.

'It's just that when I came here, I thought it was hopeless. I was sure I'd spend the rest of my life loving a man I could only ever see once a week. But you and Hodgins gave me my hope back.' Tears were rolling down her face. 'I can't thank you enough for that.'

'You could always clobber me again,' Sweets suggested with a sly grin. 'I kinda like it.'

Kat couldn't help but give him a playful swat on the arm. 'You are such a bad little kid!'

'Sweets, are you annoying my assistant again?' Brennan called from the other end of the forensics platform. 'Because even if this is your last week, I will take away your pass card.'

Sweets held his hand's up in the air as if she were brandishing a gun at him. 'I come bearing good tidings.'

'Zack's coming home!'

Kat's exclamation of joy was met with a blank look. 'Legally?'

'Try again Dr. Brennan' Sweets coaxed.

'That's wonderful!' Brennan exclaimed. 'Kat, you must be thrilled.'

After receiving her boss' stiff hug, Kat turned to Sweets, 'You actually got a proper emotional response out of Dr. Brennan.' She said in amazement.

'Why is that so amazing? He didn't give the response, I did!'

The young psychologist shook his head in disbelief. 'Anyways… I'm supposed to go tell the others—'

'Tell us what?' Angela, Hodgins and Cam were all crowded together on the stair.

'Zack has been cleared.' Brennan said calmly, and Angela exploded into her characteristic shrieks of joy. 'I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT! It Felt Like The Day!'

Kat couldn't help but fall into silent giggles. This was the same woman who had nearly died a month ago. Angela had to be an insanely fast healer.

'He better be coming here,' Hodgins said after his fiancée had quieted down. 'Otherwise, he'll be locked out. I didn't leave any keys for him.'

'Booth promised to bring him here.' Sweets said, glad to get a word in edgewise.

'Of course he will.' Cam said, smiling wider than anyone had ever seen her smile . 'Zack practically lived here. I've seen him in here sleeping, eating, watching TV; all the things we usually leave for home, he did here. Zack loves it here.'

'He also showered in the decontamination shower.' Hodgins added with a chuckle. 'I don't know why…'

'You didn't see his bathroom when we cleaned his place out last week.' Kat burst out, and then mimed retching. 'That bathtub was disgusting! Though the rest of his place wasn't too bad. I'd almost say mildly OCD. Though it could very well just be a pattern of Asperger's—if you hang around Zack enough, you learn most of them.'

'All I learned was that he loved Kraft Dinner.' Angela mused, and then made a face, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Kat copied the expression, and set everyone off laughing.

'Kat, quit making fun of my fiancée.'

'Oh, are you gonna make me?' Kat asked, turning to face Hodgins in a boxer's stance, fists ready to strike. 'I'll give it to ya Hodge—Pow! Right in the kisser.'

Everybody was so entranced in watching this little charade, they didn't notice the arrival of two others. 'Kat, Hodge, quit fighting. You're both his best friends.' Booth joked.

In an instant, Kat was off the platform, and in Zack's arms. 'You're finally here…you're really here.' She whispered into his neck, and he nodded wordlessly. Just holding her as tightly as he could.

They were then both clobbered by Angela and Cam, who kept saying things like 'Oh my god!' and 'We missed you!' and were squeezing the life out of both of them.

'Could you please let go?' Zack asked, loud enough to be heard. 'I believe I hear my ribs cracking, and my lung capacity is being seriously compromised.'

'Sorry, sorry!' Angela dithered, letting him go. 'It's just, we really, really, really missed you around here.'

'Why else would be devote all our free time into helping you get out?' Hodgins added, pulling his best friend into a very guy-ish hug.

'I could have easily gotten out at any time—'

'We know Zack.' Cam said, trying to look serious, and failing. 'But that is completely illegal.'

Zack nodded. 'True enough, and it looks as if you found a very capable Anthropologist to take my position. I wasn't needed.'

'But now that you're back,' Brenna said quickly, finally finding the use of her voice. 'I want to rehire you. So long as you are willing to return to work.'

'Bones,' Booth seemed uneasy. 'Could you hold on—'

'I'd love to.' Zack replied swiftly. 'How would it be if I started Tuesday?'

'Tuesday's tomorrow.' Cam pointed out.

'What does that matter?' Brennan asked blankly, and Booth just sighed heavily. 'Now I have to spend most of my day tomorrow clearing his involvement with FBI cases. That's like, a mountain of paperwork.'

Kat had listened to this exchange with a growing feeling of sadness. She'd always known she wouldn't ever be a permanent fixture in the lab, but the idea had still been there. The thought of working in another department—it made her wish she was wrong. This place was just starting to really feel like home.

'I guess I'll be applying in Archaeology then.'

'Why?' Brennan seemed confused, but Cam understood.

'Honey, we aren't letting you go just because Zackaroni's back. Hell, I'd hire you as my assistant if I had to—and you don't have any training as a pathologist.'

Looking at Zack's smile, she realized he'd probably spoken to one of them before this. 'I told you they would let us work together.' He said simply.

'I just had to cover all my bases.' Kat replied, trying to defend her dignity.

'Bases?'

'Options, Zack, options.' Booth explained. 'It's a baseball analogy. Kat will explain it some other time.'

Somewhere, a computer beeped, announcing the results of some sort of test. They still had a case to solve; a body in tar to identify. Kat hated the idea that there was work to do, when all she wanted to do was take Zack home.

'I guess you should get back to work.' He said quietly.

'The rest of us, yes. Kat, I want you to take the rest of the day off.' Brennan instructed. 'According to Booth, there needs to be a balance in work and leisure, and apparently, you are lacking in the second. Personally, I think the idea doesn't—'

Booth clamped a hand over his partner's mouth. 'Do us a favour, and go you two. Go do… whatever squints do when they get to go home early.' Kat nodded, and started to pull Zack towards the door.

'Keys to his place are in the cupboard above to toaster!' Hodgins called after them. But Kat was sure he'd set them somewhere else after they had finished cleaning up. As to where, she had no clue. They would have to go on a bit of a hunt.

* * *

Brennan was just getting ready to leave when Booth entered her office. They had plans to go to dinner, and then see a movie that night. It looked scientific, which she liked, and it was an action movie, which he liked. This was probably going to be one of the few movies they could both enjoy.

'You know,' She said, shutting down her computer for the night. 'I really wish I could have gone with you to get Zack today.'

'So would the entire squint squad, but there's no way we would have all fit into my SUV.' Booth pointed out. 'Truth is Bones, Zack was kinda quiet when I got there; he hardly realized I was in the room at first. I don't think he would have made it a year without Kat, never mind another one.'

Brennan disagreed. 'Zack is much stronger than we ever would have guessed before this all happened. I think he needs to be given credit for that. He would have made it as long as it took to be with us again. He also knew that giving up would have hurt us even more—that's something I believe Zack couldn't stand to do, was hurt us more than he already had.'

'Kat still gave him a lot of strength. She's strong as hell— I counted up the number of visits she made to McKinley, and it totalled up to twenty-six times in six months. She's spent every Saturday since she got back with Zack. I sure as hell couldn't do that.'

It was true that it took a lot of mental and emotional strength to spend that much time watching someone you cared about suffer that way, and be unable to help them. 'If something happened to me,' Brennan started, turning to face her partner. 'Would you visit me every Saturday for six months, without a break?'

Booth blinked, a little stunned. 'I…I'd try.' He finally choked out. 'I couldn't promise, but I'd try.'

'That's all I would ask of you Booth.' She smiled, and headed for the door. 'We better get going, or we'll be late for our reservation, and then late for the movie.' She said over her shoulder. 'Oh, and Hodgins and Angela are joining us for the movie. Angela was babbling something about tonight being like a honeymoon night, and they didn't want to interrupt anything.'

'I wouldn't either Bones.'

* * *

All good things must come to an end eventually...


	19. Start Again or Epilogue

Even after writing an entire story devoted to Bones, I do not own it. But maybe it's a good thing none of us own Bones, we'd be fighting over it all the time!

* * *

After finding the key to Zack's apartment, (it was on a hook by the patio door) he and Kat went back down to the garage to open it up. She'd told him about how they had cleaned up, and he wondered if everything would be out of place, or even missing. He wouldn't put it past Hodgins. To his relief though, everything was more or less as he'd left it. All his books, magazines, newsletters; everything was there.

'Hodge wanted to get rid of all this,' Kat said from the doorway. 'But Ange and I took a stand. We wanted you to come back to your apartment as you'd left it—aside from some nasty stuff in the fridge that used to be Kraft Dinner.'

Zack shook his head. 'That was perfectly good macaroni.'

'It was fuzzy and blue-green when we found it, and your dairy products were all just a curdled, stinking mass.'

He cringed. He might be able to handle decomposing human remains, but what Kat had just described was disgusting. He could never stand the smell of expired dairy products, even if it was only a little ripe. 'I guess I'll need to buy some groceries.'

Kat nodded in agreement. 'I'll take you, and make sure you don't just buy twenty boxes of KD—that is not groceries, it's something we bought as students. We need to get some nutrition into you.'

'That's what every doctor, friend, and female relative has been saying to me for as long as I can remember.'

'Well, it's true.' She smiled, and grabbed a hold of his wrist. 'You have scrawny chicken arms and legs Zack—even worse than when I left.'

'Well after you left, I didn't have anyone telling me to eat at regular times, and then work kept me busy, and I simply started eating junk food. I take it my metabolism is quite high, because most other people would have gained weight on my diet. In McKinley, I had a greatly diminished appetite—'

He was rambling, and Kat was obviously amused. 'Zackary Uriah Addy,' she cut him off in mid sentence. 'Do yourself a favour; shut up, and kiss me.'

He did, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around Kat's slim waist, as her hands tangled themselves in his shaggy hair. Now this felt familiar.

'You need a haircut Zack.' She said with a low giggle.

'I need groceries before anything else.' He said decisively, letting Kat go. 'So we should go to the store, and then we'll have dinner, and a quiet evening here.'

Grabbing her purse and car keys, Kat sighed. Any other guy wouldn't want to leave the bedroom for at least twenty-four hours, but Zack wasn't any other guy. She had already waited months—years, essentially. What would another few hours be?

* * *

Zack heard someone banging on his front door, and glanced at the bedside clock with eyes blurry from sleep. It was nearly one in the morning. It wouldn't be anyone from the lab—they would have just called. So who was pounding on his door in the middle of the night?

'Do you want me to get that?' Kat asked sleepily from the other side of the bed. Her dark curly hair was tousled, and he had to admit, she looked beautiful even after just waking up.

'No, I'll get it.' He said, and pulled a pair of pyjama pants on before going to the door.

'Hey Zack.'

It was Sweets, standing there at his door with a suitcase in tow. He looked miserable; like he'd been crying even. But what was he doing here at one o'clock in the morning?

'Daisy came home from Mali tonight.' He said, as if reading Zack's mind. 'She found a sweater Kat left at my place when I had her over for dinner, and she kicked me out.'

'So you came here? Why?'

'You and Kat are the only ones who I thought might let me stay with you tonight. It's impossible to get a hotel room at one in the morning.'

Zack paused. Hodgins would be pissed if he found out Sweets had spent the night on his property, even if he didn't have anywhere else to go. But then again, he'd helped him get out of McKinley.

'Lance?' Kat's voice came from behind them. She'd pulled on a t-shirt and some sweats, and looked really confused.

'Hey Kat. Daisy kicked me out because she thinks I cheated on her with you.' Sweets said morosely. 'Can I stay with you guys?

'Hodge will honestly want to kill us all if he finds out—but sure.' She said, and pulled Zack out of the doorway. 'After all, everything's quiet here.'

'Thanks.' The psychologist said with open relief. 'I didn't want to have to try Booth or Brennan's place. And you two won't even know I'm here; I'll stay right on the couch, and just try to get some sleep.'

Zack still wasn't sure why he wasn't crazy about the idea of Sweets is his apartment, when the snoring started an hour later. It was high-pitched, and whistling, and was considerably loud for coming from such a small person.

'We'll kick him out tomorrow.' Kat promised, and then drew the covers up over her head. Zack considered trying to make Sweets stop, but resigned to follow her lead. He always ended up with the comforter over his head anyways, and it was nice and cozy...

Fin

* * *

Thus, the end of my madness. I'm shedding a little tear even as I write this, and I'm wondering what I should do next. I have a couple of Bones oneshots I could type up, and there is The Manitou Prophet to work on. I could even start my first Criminal Minds piece. If you have sugestions, send them to me- I love feedback and ideas.


End file.
